


Hale Of A Shield

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Origins [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Female Xander Harris, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Burn to Derek Hale/Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor from another Pack led Derek to believe that his father, who disappeared on a business trip a few months before the fire, is in New York City, working at Stark Tower. So Derek makes plans to go to New York. Stiles and Lydia go with because they know Derek will get himself killed without a pack member to watch over him. </p><p>Plus Stiles and Lydia were bored. Derek really didn't care, he was just glad he wasn't going to have to face this alone. And will have some one to stop him from punching his father in the face...repeatedly.</p><p>Meanwhile in New York...</p><p>Phil Coulson has found out from sources that Fury had been keeping the fact some of his family had survived the house fire that had taken most of them. Phil is understandably pissed at Fury for keeping this information from him. He retreats to Stark Tower, where Tony is planning a coup, against the lying lair that lies a lot...<br/>Because that hadn't been the only secret Fury had been keeping.</p><p>When father and son meet again? Chaos is a given!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Summer Day

If anyone had told Lydia two years ago, that she would one day be lounging on Stiles Stilinski's bed wearing just a ratty pair of shorts and one of Stiles old T-shirts, while reading a math journal that featured one of Dr. Bruce Banner's latest papers? She would have called them crazy. But here she was. Lydia had to admit this was one of her favorite ways to spend the day. Just being lazy while Stiles studied one of the magic books he seemed to always have around. Spending time with Stiles had started as nothing more than a way to get over the fear she had of him because of the Nogitsune. That damned demon fox had known just how to hit them all where it hurt.

Because Stiles did.

Stiles can destroy a person with only his words as his weapons. Stiles had turned a teenage boy into a sobbing emotional wreck.( It was a trait of Stiles that Lydia highly admired.) He had done it because the kid had posted a video on YouTube of Erica Reyes during one of her seizures.

That had been when they were in junior high school.

Stiles could be a vindictive asshole when he wanted to be. Jackson Whittmore and a few others that had offended Stiles had found out more than once. So while Lydia may have ignored Stiles, she hadn't been unaware of him. Lydia had set her sights on Jackson with the encouragement of her mother. The Whittmores were financially well off and Jackson would be able to keep her in the way she was accustom to being kept. Lydia though made a mistake with Jackson, she actually fell in love-first love with him.

Lydia's love had brought Jackson back from the dead, after all.

Then the _bastard_ had left for _London_ with his parents. She got a _text_ _message_ informing her about it! So much for their **Epic FairyTale Love.** Lydia's rebound had been a given. The guy had been pretty, blonde and knew how to use his cock but that had been all he had going for him.

_Aiden..._

Lydia rubbed her eyes, sighing and wondering why she was thinking about these things. It wasn't like she didn't mind spending time with Stiles. He was a sweet...no, actually he was an asshole. But Lydia liked it when her men were assholes. Oh, not _to_ her. That would be _unacceptable._ To others though? It was so very entertaining!

"Something bothering you, Lydia?" Stiles asked closing his book, putting it on his desk.

Lydia threw down her math journal, "No, why?"

Stiles spun in his computer chair to face her, "It's just...that's like the sixth time you've sighed in the last hour."

"School just got out, Stiles! It's the beginning of summer before our Senior year! Scott went to Japan with Kira and her parents." Lydia complained to Stiles. Thinking how unfair it was that someone who barely pasted any of his classes got to go to another country for the summer while she was stuck here in boring Beacon Hills! It wasn't like Scott McCall of all people was going to do anything other than make out with Kira while he was in Japan. Unlike Allison, though Kira's world didn't revolve around Scott. Kira had made other friends and had other interests besides the supernatural world she found herself to be a part of now. It had been Deaton who suggested that Scott should go with them on their vacation to Japan. Deaton even paid Scott's way on the condition that he see as many of the historical and educational things as he could,

 _Like that was going to happen,_ Lydia thought.

"Allison is recovering from her stomach wound in Paris with her dad and Isaac."

The first thing Chris Argent had done once Allison was well enough to travel was get the hell out of Beacon Hills. They had taken Isaac with them basically because the boy had no one. Isaac gave up any pack bond he had with Derek when he left him. Though Derek had only drove the boy away to protect him from the Alpha Pack from what Stiles had told Lydia and any tentive bond Isaac had with the True Alpha was broken when Isaac starting courting Allison. Scott had seen Isaac as a rival for the mate he still wanted at the time.

"Malia is getting to know her adopted father again and ignoring Peter as much as she can."

Malia Tate was about as feral as you can get and still be considered human. Malia was learning, though. As Stiles once said, it was a process. Relearning to be human after eight years living as a coyote must be difficult. What Lydia didn't like about the girl was the way she seemed to think Stiles was her personal property. After just one kiss that was shared when Malia nor Stiles really had the ability to consent to that or anything more. What with Stiles being possessed and Malia barely aware of how to be human? Lydia was of the opinion that it was a good thing Stiles and Malia's relationship never went past that of friends, close friends but just friends.

Because a relationship that started the way theirs had? In the basement of a mad house? Couldn't end well. Lydia had to admit Malia really did love her adopted father and was trying to rebuild her relationship with him.

"Peter hasn't been sulking around lately, either. Do you think we should be worried about that?"

Lydia didn't like thinking about Peter Hale if she didn't have too.

"I also found out that Deputy Parrish is dating Laura Hale. They went to that Spa/Retreat thing in Jamaica so she could get her head together."

Laura had dug herself out of her grave shortly after the whole Darach/Alpha Pack/Nogsitune thing.

No one was sure _how_ Laura came back. But having his twin sister back made Derek happier, or at least less broody and guilt ridden. So no one really questioned it too much. Though for the first few months the pack had kept a close eye on her. Deaton would smile mysteriously every time he saw Laura. Lydia was sure he had something to do with it but knew the man would never say so. Laura was also not an alpha anymore. Peter had taken that when he had killed her, and he had lost it to Derek, who had giving it up to save Cora's life.

Laura was _very_ unhappy with her uncle about the lost of her alpha status.

Come to think of it? It was probably why no one had _seen_ Peter in a while.

Peter had a very finely tuned sense of self-preservation.

As it was Jordan Parrish had come to Beacon Hills because it had been the last place Laura had talked to him about. So when he hadn't heard from Laura? Parrish came looking for her. They had been some kind of E-mail pen-pals or something when Parrish was still in the Army.

"When I tried to ask him out for coffee," Lydia said, that had been awkward for her, finding out about Laura and Parrish, normally she caught on to things like that quicker.

"And my mom's been having a lot of dinners with the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall. Don't tell me your not worried about that."

"Go Dad." Stiles held up a fist in victory as he grinned mockingly.

"Be serious, Stiles."

Stiles sighed, dropping his fist, "Fine. Let's work on our plot to rule the world some more. We know what _not_ to do with what happened in New York two years ago..."

 _Aliens and Superheroes were a thing,_ Lydia thought, _and Stiles never let anyone forget it._

The attack on New York City had been frightening. Even if everyone had been distracted by their own problems in Beacon Hills at the time. Learning that Captain America- _an American Icon-_ was alive and still protecting their country from foregien invaders?

_Alien Invaders?_

Was beyond cool.

Lydia was more interested in finding out more about the red haired woman in the black cat suit. The media was calling her the Black Widow. Lydia had seen the video clips on the news of her fighting in the battle with the Aliens. It was a well deserved name as far as Lydia could tell.

That big green monster was there as well. The last time it was seen had been in the news was five years ago when it had destroyed more than half of Carver College. Six months after that? Some of down town Boston.

There was also that blonde archer guy. Allison had a huge thing for him, Lydia knew. The dark haired girl wanted to compete against him to see who the better archer between them was. Lydia knew as good as Allison was? The girl would lose against the guy.

Stiles wanted to meet Tony Stark...Iron Man. Lydia understood why. A super smart, sarcastic asshole with a strawberry blonde girlfriend who ran his company for him, while Stark was saving the world. She could see the appeal he had for Stiles.

Of course, the man was destined to be Stiles personal hero.

Don't bring up Thor around Stiles.

Just don't.

"...It's been peaceful, Lydia. We should enjoy that while it lasts," Stiles said, "because knowing our luck something bad will happen soon--" Stiles was cut off when his window was suddenly slammed up, causing Stiles to flail in his chair, startled.

Derek Hale crawled threw the window, looking pale, crashing to the floor panting with what looked to be tears forming in his eyes. Stiles fell out of his chair and onto the floor in front of the older boy, looking at him in concern. Lydia quickly got off the bed and went over to them.

"Derek!" Stiles cried, tugging at Derek's clothes looking for blood, Lydia knows, because when _wasn't_ Derek Hale covered in blood? "Where are you hurt?"

It wasn't that Lydia didn't like Derek Hale. She...she just associated Derek with what Peter Hale had done to her. Lydia didn't like that Peter had used her not only as a vehicle to come back from the dead but that he used her to hurt Derek.

Stiles turned to look at her, "Lyds, get the first aid kit from under my bed." Lydia moved to do that but froze at Derek's bark of,

"No."

Stiles looked back at Derek, "Which just means you've already healed from whatever attacked and hurt you?"

Derek shook his head, his expression seemed more confused than afraid.

"What happened, Derek?" Lydia asked softly.

Derek glanced at her as if noticing she was there for the first time but stared straight at Stiles when he said, "I think my _father's alive,"_ Derek's voice was an anger tinged whisper.

Stiles exchanged a quick look with Lydia before moving closer to Derek to help him off the floor and onto the bed. Derek's composure broke and he began to sob softly, confusedly. Stiles swiftly wrapped his arms around the wolf and Derek buried his face in Stiles neck. Lydia was kind of surprised at how not surprised she was at this. The relationship between the two boys was complicated at best and flat out strange at worse.

Lydia walked back over to the bed and sat on Derek's other side. Slowly, she reached out and carded her fingers through Derek's thick and very soft hair. Derek shuddered visibly at her touch but allowed her to continue doing it.

 _It looked like their boring, but peaceful summer was about to get a lot more interesting,_ Lydia thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Rumor and a Plan

"...If I have this right," Stiles muttered, mostly to himself, Derek thought.

Derek sat on the edge of Stiles bed watching as the boy paced back and forth. While Lydia sat in the small but comfortable chair,(that Derek had slept in more than once when he hid out in the Stilinski house), in the corner of the room. Her hands folded primly in her lap. Derek didn't know what to make of the strawber-no, Lydia's hair was _red._ Derek didn't care what Stiles said. Maybe at one time it had been a soft strawberry-blonde but it wasn't anymore. It wasn't auburn or a bright scarlet either.

Derek had a feeling the more comfortable Lydia got with her Banshee abilities? The redder Lydia's hair would become. Because in Irish legends banshees had hair like bright, fresh blood or pure snow white-blonde hair.

Derek thought that Lydia's eyes were a pretty green. Like apple leaves, her scent was similar to one as well.

Derek liked apples.

Lydia was also the only one who could keep up with Stiles when he began to ramble about a plan or idea the boy had. Stiles was the smartest person Derek knew, and Stiles thought Lydia was a genius!

"So some other pack contacted you and the Alpha of it said your dad might, _might_ be alive?" Stiles asked, waving his hands around. Derek looked away from trying not to think about Stiles fingers.

_What? They were distracting little guys!_

Derek nodded forcing himself to pay attention and not to think how good Lydia's apple scent combined with Stiles cinnamon one was, because the red head was wearing Stiles shirt. He knew it was Stiles because Derek had seen him wearing it before and Lydia didn't seem the type to own a t-shirt that had a fade picture of a scantly clad woman holding on to a stripper pole with text proclaiming: **Support Single Moms.**

"So you are just going to take the word of some strange pack? How do you know it's not some kind of trick?" Stiles asked running a hand over the back of his neck, frustrated.

Derek's father has disappeared a few months before the fire, that had killed the rest of his family. Derek's father had gone on a lot of business trips for most of his childhood but he had always come back home...until that time. It was his dad's old friend and business partner, Marcus Johnson, that had brought them the news that Derek's father had been killed in a mugging. 

Talia Hale had never believed that, Derek knew. His mother had always claimed her mate was alive. Everyone else in the family had put it off as her grief talking. It wasn't until the chief of police in Atlanta Georgia asked her to come to identify a body that confirmed Marcus's story that his mother stopped... Derek's mother just _stopped_.

Derek shook his head at Stiles, "It wasn't a strange pack...their cousins, of a sort? I guess? My mom's youngest sister married into it. It's the pack Laura and I stayed with while we were in New York. The Marrok Pack was very kind to us."

And the Marrok Pack really had been. If it hadn't been for them Derek doubted he or Laura would be as sane as they are, though some would argue that they were _sane_ at all.

The Marrok Pack had taught him and Laura to live again after the fire. They had shown them that even when you lost pack members, even with the ache of a missing limb, you had to go on living. No matter how much you wanted to curl up in a ball and die, that you couldn't. You had to live. If not for your self? Then for the memory of the ones who were lost.

Live life like they would have.

Derek looked up to see that Stiles had stopped pacing and was pointing a finger at him, "No, no, Derek you are _not_ going to New York! Don't you know what happens to people in big cities? It's dangerous there!"

Derek sighed at Lydia's giggle from the corner, as he told Stiles, "Yes, Stiles, I know. I use to live there remember?"

"So, you're not going. Good."

Derek glared at the younger boy. No seventeen year old was going to tell him what he could do, "I'm twenty-one years old, Stiles. I'll go where I want."

"Oh, come on!" Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms around dramatically, "If you're out of the Pack's sight for more than a couple days, Derek, you end up all bruised, beaten and bloody! Practically dead!"

"I don't-"Derek tried to defend himself but Stiles spoke over him with,

"The Succubus?" Stiles stated to make a point, and really that wasn't Derek's fault! The thing had been after Scott.

 _Stupid True Alpha,_ Derek thought.

"That Witch that wanted your heart," Lydia said, looking at her nails bored, like she wasn't trying to laugh. "For a love spell." The witch had wanted to make up with her Ex- and had cast a spell to make several of the pack members lust after each other...well more that they already did. Derek didn't think Stiles would ever recover from Liam crawling up into his lap or watching Kira make out with Malia.

Derek hadn't. _Oh, the trauma..._

"The Mermaid that wanted to know what a werewolf tasted like," Stiles said with a grin.

The damn thing had broken Derek's legs when it tried to drown him.

"The Pixies! That tried to make you their _king!"_ Lydia said, giving up and laughing out loud.

Yeah, it was funny, _now,_ but not at the time it was happening. Pixie bites are poisonous to werewolves.

"And the-"

 _"Alright!_ Alright, I get the point!' Derek said flopping back on the bed and covering his face with his arm. The next thing Derek knew he had Stiles on one side of him and Lydia on the other, again. Derek dropped his arm from his face to his side, "I have to find out...I have to _know,"_ he said softly, intently.

"We aren't going to stop you, Derek." Lydia said.

"We aren't?" Stiles said surprised.

Lydia glared at him, _"No,_ Stiles, we aren't!" She looked at Derek, a cunning expression crossing her face, "I always wanted to go to New York, you know."

Stiles nodded slowly, "Wouldn't mind seeing a Mets game, myself..."

"You hate baseball," Derek muttered to Stiles, wondering what these two were getting at, why they were talking like they, _oh, oh, no,_ "You two are not thinking..." He looked from one to the other seeing their nods. They were planning on going with him.

Derek sighed, _of course,_ that's what they were thinking.

"We'll find Derek's dad. See the sights New York as to offer and be back a few weeks before school starts." Stiles said with a bright grin.

Lydia nodded, "I think Prada is having a fashion show next week and Dr. Reed is hosting a seminar at NYU."

A baseball game, a fashion show and a science seminar? Derek wondered, yeah, he could make than happen for them. It could be considered payment? Derek was sure he could figure out some other things for them to do while in New York. It shouldn't take long to track down his father, after all the Marrok Pack practically got the address where the man was and these two deserved some fun after everything that has happened to them.

Not that Derek couldn't have fun too. And contrary to what Stiles might think. He did know how to have fun!

_What?_

_He could so!_

_Oh, god I have to stop that. When did my mental snark voice start to sound like Stiles?_

Derek wondered but said, "Fine," the two teen cheered softly, "But only if your parents agree with this and you both have to do something for me."

Stiles and Lydia exchanged a look then looked back to Derek, "What?" They asked.

"You have to stop me from punching my father in the face more than once."

 

 

 

 


	3. Meanwhile In New York...

Nick Fury blinked his good eye, his most trusted agent stood across him, in front of his desk. Nick wasn't surprised that it was this man, who had the balls to hold a gun on him. Not many of agents of SHIELD would do it. And Shield trained their agents for everything in order to take down anything and everyone if they had too.

Phil Coulson was, the blandest most placid man, a person would ever meet. But Nick knew the one thing you didn't want to do was stir up was the man's temper. He could make the Hulk look like a kitten in comparison.

If Nick had a heart he would have let Phil stay dead when Loki had killed him. But Nick was selfish he wanted his friend at his side, no matter what laws of nature he had break for that too happen. Giving Phil that team of misfits, after he was well enough to work to distract him from what Nick had been doing, had been his only option at the time.

Phil knowing his plans... wouldn't end well.

For anyone.

It hadn't helped matters that Hawkeye and the Widow wouldn't let things lay was another problem.

"I trusted you, old friend." Phil hissed, his finger tightening on the trigger of the gun.

" _And that,"_ Nick thought, " _was your first mistake."_

Phil, the sad thing was, of all people knew better.

In the after math of what went down in Budapest. The amnesia Phil suffered as a result of a head wound during that mission. Nick couldn't let the opportunity of having Phil working for him full time pass by. Also Widow and Hawkeye had refused to have any one else as their handler after Budapest. Nick still hadn't been told the full story of what went down between the three agents but there was an obvious bond between the three of them. Those two were as loyal to Phil as he was to them.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me? About the fire? That I had family? A wife, _children?"_ Phil asked, the ever so-barely there trimmer of the betrayal he felt in his voice. "But perhaps, you have forgotten what that means? Is?"

' _That wasn't fair.'_ Nick thought with a flinch. No one understand what it was like to lose family more than he did. He had changed his name in order to honor his family, his father... Had taken over the man's life's work in order to complete it for him.

"How could you keep the knowledge of them from me? Or the fact some of them are still alive? Why, Marcus?" Phil asked, using the name of the man that had been dead to most of the world for almost two decades now.

This was where Nick Fury would come to regret all the life choices that had led to this moment, because there was only one out come that was going to happen. But Nick Fury owed this man the truth as he saw it, "Because SHIELD needed you more than Talia Hale did."

It was absolutely the wrong thing to say, for a cold, hard shuttered look came over Phil's gaze...then the man pulled the trigger. The force of the impact of the bullet into Nick Fury's chest made the comfortable, rolling black leather chair, careen into the wall behind him.

Coulson turned and walked out of Fury's office. He barely heard Fury as he barked orders, into his ear piece. Phil ignored him. All Shield agents wore one when on duty. In fact, Phil activated his own and said calmly, "Barton, Romanoff, your with me."

A half second later, he heard, _"Yes, Sir,"_ from them both.

Phil nodded, he hadn't expected any other answer, so he told them, "Lola."

Knowing they knew where to met him at, and "Budapest." So they would know the just how bad it was going to be if they followed him.

In his ear he heard another, _"Yes, sir,"_ before he took out his ear piece and dropped it onto the floor. Phil calmly passed other agents that were rushing around. He wondered just what Fury was telling Hill. Coulson knew Fury would have contacted her. If any agent came after him? Only she would be able to match him...on a good day...for her at least. Coulson avoided the elevator taking the stairs. It would take longer to get the parking garage that way. But not as many of the younger agents would think to use them.

Laziness, just laziness. Phil was sure they were trained better than that too.Ten minutes later Phil walked into the garage to see the beautiful scarlet haired woman in the passengers seat of _Lola,_ while a ruggedly handsome blonde man was in the back. Phil quickly got in the car.

"Coulson? What is going on?" Clint asked, "It's a mess down there."

Natasha nodded, looking amused, "What did you do?"

Phil started the car, "I shot Fury."

Natasha held out a hand to Clint, he sighed before digging in a pocket and handing her five dollars. Phil rolled his eyes at the action, "You know that contingency plan, we came up with?"

"The one that we would only do if we found out Nick Fury lied to us?' Natasha asked coldly. The deal she and Clint had made with Fury was that he could not tell them things but he was never to lie to them about their pasts or any mission that could impact them personally.

Phil nodded.

"Boss? Fury lies that _is_ his job." Clint said, "We knew he would eventually do so to us. It was only a matter of time. Normally we just shake it off." And that was true and okay so long as it didn't violate the deal they had made with the man. "We did know he was lying about you being dead." Yeah, that had almost caused him and Tasha to walk away from Shield, "And trust me... Tasha wanted to cut Fury's heart out with a spoon when we found out about that plan to use your 'death' as a way to bring the Avengers together."

They were still angry about that. All of the Avengers were in varying ways, Steve went through eight punching bags until Tony had found a way to reinforce them. Banner growled lowly about smashing Fury. Stark muttered about ruining SHEILD'S credit rating.

Phil drove the car out of the garage and on to the streets of New York, "And you never wondered what else he was lying about?"

Clint and Natasha exchange looks before shaking their head's looking chagrined, because Coulson had taught them to trust, yes, but verify.

"Well, it seems, Nick Fury's lies are catching up to him. What he lied to me about isn't the only lie that will get him shot." Coulson muttered, thinking about the flash drive in the breast pocket of his suit, that had all of Fury's personal files on everything related to SHIELD.

"Phil," Natasha asked softly, "What lie as Fury told that you have found unforgivable?"

"He lied to me about my family." Coulson told them but from their looks he knew they didn't understand. Natasha was an orphan. Clint for all that his brother had did to him? It would have been better if Clint _had_ been an orphan too.

"So where are we going?" Clint asked.

"First to our safe house. We will need clothes and the weapons there," Phil said, "Then we'll go to the one person who dislikes Fury almost as much as I do right now."

There came a crackling from the car's radio, " ** _When should I tell Mr. Stark to expect you, Agent Coulson?"_ ** A crisp English accent floated out from it.

Clint cursed about Stark touching _Lola,_ Natasha muttered darkly in Russian and Phil just sighed.

 


	4. Parental Inquiries

"...So let me get this straight." John Stilinski said, leaning back in his chair by the kitchen table, "You want to go to New York with _Derek Hale..."_

"And Lydia!" Stiles said, brightly, next to the stove where he was cooking dinner.

 _Of course, Lydia Martin was involved too,_ John thought, ever since the thing with the demon fox, Lydia had been a fixture in the Stilinski house. The only person there more than Lydia was in fact Derek Hale. It wasn't that John didn't trust the older boy with Stiles. He had seen the links in which Derek would go to help his pack. It was something John found he admired in the young man. John just didn't understand Stiles and Derek's relationship. They didn't act like friends or that they even liked each other, so far John had seen more than one screaming matches between the two that mostly had to do with Stiles safety.

John dreaded the day he came home and found them in a compromising position.

 _If only Derek knew,_ John thought, _that the last thing Stiles needed was the protection of a werewolf._

"...And Lydia Martin." John agreed, "So you can help Derek find his father who might not be dead like everyone thought?"

"Yup," Stiles said popping the 'p'. Stiles added what looked like Kale into a pan of what ever he was cooking.

_Kale._

_Yum._

John missed the days when Stiles didn't care what they ate and was just glad they had any food _to eat_ at all.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?" John asked.

Stiles shook his head, "Derek already has our tickets. I'll pack tonight and we leave tomorrow morning."

"And Natalie is going to let Lydia run off to New York with you and _Derek Hale?"_

"Why do you always say Derek's name that way? I can practically hear the italics." Stiles muttered, tasting what was in the pan with a fork. He chewed thoughtfully, "Needs more salt," Stiles picked up the salt shaker and added a bit to the pan. "And yes, she did. Lydia told me her mom thought the trip would be good for her. Mrs. Martin likes Derek too. She thinks he's charming," Stiles grimaces when he said that as if he didn't know how someone or anyone really could think Derek Hale was charming.

It wasn't something John thought Derek could be either. "You mean Natalie saw the kid without his shirt when he went to do some lawn work and other chores for her a couple of weeks ago. I think her words were something like, 'If I was a few years younger I would climb that boy like a tree.' Stiles, I didn't need to know that!" John whined, "And you don't want to know Melissa's thoughts on the subject."

"Oh, I know them already! I had to listen to Scott bitch about how wrong it was to be able to smell his mom's lust scent." Stiles said wirily, "It was the first time he spoke to me since the Nogitsune and that's what he wanted to talk to me about..."

Stiles and Scott's friendship had taken downward spiral for the last couple of years, ever since Scott had been bitten in fact though John hadn't know Scott had gotten bit by a _werewolf_ of all things. John knew his son tried to help his friend. Scott in the past had listened to Stiles, sometimes when he maybe shouldn't have. John wasn't sure what had changed between them...but he was sure it had something to do with the night Scott got bit. Scott blamed Stiles as much if not more than Peter Hale for the bite. It didn't help that Stiles was always trying to help Derek, and later Laura Hale. But John knew that if Scott hadn't wanted to go with Stiles that night nothing would have made him for all that Stiles was the alpha in that relationship, Scott was not a doormat. The boy had a spine of steel. Something Scott got from Melissa. Lord, knows, John had butted heads with the Latina woman more than once in professional matters.

John sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "You do know you could run into _him_ , right?"

"Nah," Stiles said, plating, what looked like wilted kale with bacon, onions, and red potatoes with strips of steak. "All my intel says _he's_ back on Asguard. So that shouldn't be a problem." Stiles set a plate in front of John and took other to his own seat across from John.

"Fine. You can go to New York. " John muttered, but thought, _it wasn't like Ragnarok was going to come early just because Stiles left Beacon Hills._

They ate in silence for a few moments..."Could use some hot sauce." John said quietly.

"That's just what I was thinking." Stiles said getting up to get some.

***

Natalie Martin leaned against the doorway of her daughter's room. This was the most excitement Lydia had shown for anything since Natalie had divorced her husband. She knew it had hurt Lydia to be caught in the fights between her and Richard. Natalie put up with a lot in order to be the wife of the wealthly, Richard Martin. But Natalie had drawn the line when she found out he had been cheating on her.

With a young woman only _three years_ older than Lydia.

Natalie watched as Lydia finished packing her last suitcase. "Darling, are you sure you really want to runway to New York with Derek Hale and... _Stiles Stilinski?"_

Lydia looked over her shoulder, frowning, wondering, "Why could I hear the italics just then? I though you liked Stiles, mom? And I'm not running away to New York! You make it sound like I'm eloping with them!"

Natalie shrugged, eyeing her daughter as she closed her suitcase and put it next to the three others that were lined up in front of Lydia's bed. "Oh, I don't know? Could be that you've packed all your wardrobe?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, sarcastically, "Don't be silly, Mother. I've only packed my summer wear."

"Of course, I forgot! The winter wear is for the honeymoon in Aspen, right?"

"You are not funny, Mom!" Lydia said, trying to shake away the images of Stiles and Derek in a honeymoon suit with a roaring fire, with her lounging on the bed as the boys kissed passionately. A sly look came over her face, "How are things going with the Sheriff, by the way?"

"Melissa McCall is a dirty, cheating bitch!" Natalie hissed, a hand coming up to the string of peals around her neck. Ever since she set her sights on the handsome Sheriff of Beacon Hills, Melissa McCall took great joy in thwarting Natalie's plans for the man. Natalie's was sure Melissa was still angry because back in high school Ian Whittmore  took her to the Prom and not Melissa. "She fixes John homemade meals...I burn water, Dia." Cooking was something Natalie had never been interested in unless it involved watching the Food Channel. "She's a nurse! She helps people for a living! How am I suppose to compete with that?"

Melissa McCall was everything good and kind in the world. Melissa was practically perfect except Natalie had noticed in one thing. Melissa didn't seem to like her son's best friend very much. More than once she had heard through the rumor mill that Melissa thought Stiles was only trouble and would bring only Scott trouble too. 

"Dia, you aren't suppose to laugh... You are suppose to listen to me whine like a teenage girl. It's what a good daughter would do." Natalie muttered pushing off from the doorway, glaring at her daughter as Lydia sniggered.

"Aren't you glad you got a _smart_ daughter rather than a _good_ one?"

 _She has a point,_ Natalie thought. Lydia was a genius. Natalie had very test done that could prove it. She knew her Dia would go and do amazing things. Although she was worried about one thing, "So that Banshee thing..." Was a word she never thought she would say in conjunction with her daughter. In fact she really hadn't wanted to believe it, at least not until Lydia screamed at her so loudly that it shattered every piece of glass in the house. While they were cleaning up it had been Stiles Stilinski, who Lydia had called to explain everything...

Banshees it seemed were just the tip of the iceburg when it came Beacon Hills.

"Have I ever thanked you for not putting me in Echien House?" Lydia mumbled, the words fearfully.

Natalie would be loathed to admit it but the thought had crossed her mind. But it was Lydia's fear of the place, which would counter any and all help she might have gotten, that had kept her from doing so. (That and Lydia along with Stiles having almost been murdered by an orderly who worked there had a lot to do with it. Echien House was still paying Lydia for the trauma.)

"You should get to bed soon, Dia." Natalie said as she walked over to Lydia and hugged her. For a moment Lydia froze before hugging her mother back. Natalie pulled back, she pushed a lock of Lydia's almost crimson colored hair behind her ear before saying, "You could do worse than those two boys."

Lydia's eyes widened at the serious tone her mother had and what she implied, "Mom! It's not like that! Besides Derek and Stiles don't..." she trailed off remembering how Stiles had watched Derek the last time Derek had been shirtless. And the way Derek would always stared at Stiles lips whenever Stiles talked...about anything.

Natalie knew Lydia was thinking about the boys from the glazed look in her eyes.

Lydia shook her head suddenly, "Mom, your horrible."

Natalie nodded, laughing softly, "I know. It keeps me up at night. Enjoy your trip."

Natalie turned and started out of the room.

"Night, Mom!" Lydia said.

Natalie stopped in the doorway, she turned looking back at Lydia, "Good night," she said before closing the door behind her. Natalie walked to her bedroom. She really didn't want to go in there. The bed was too big, too lonely...

Natalie decided to go back downstairs instead.

 _I need a glass of wine,_ Natalie thought, _to help me sleep._

***

Peter Hale was sitting on the couch, he had watched the sunrise earlier. It had been beautiful through the large planes of glass of the windows in his nephew's loft. He was wondering just where he had gone wrong in his life choices that had lead him to this mostly dead exist he was living. Laura had had embraced living life to the fullest when she had been returned. Even Derek didn't brood as much any more. Peter wonder why he still stayed stuck in the past?

Derek came down the spiral staircase a duffle bag in one hand as he talked on his cell phone. "No, Laura, I don't need you to come back or with me. This whole trip could be for nothing. Enjoy your vacation with Jordan, "Derek muttered, rolling his eyes, telling her, "Stiles and Lydia are going with me." Derek jerked the phone away from his ear as Laura shouted,

" _ **You're leaving Beacon Hills with only Peter and a were-coyote to protect it!"**_

 _From the way Laura said that,_ Peter thought, _it sounded like she doesn't  trust me or my daughter._

"Yes," Derek said dryly, "Sheriff Stilinski and Deaton will be in town and I think Marion Morell is working at Echien House. I'm sure if anything comes up they will let us know. Consider this a punishment for Peter."

And really? Was that necessary?

"I thought my being in charge of HaleStorm Inc. was my punishment." Peter muttered.

Derek glared at him, "Yes, because running a multi-billon dollar company is such a hardship for you. Laura and I did it since..." Derek's voice trailed off as he put the phone back up to his ear.

Since the fire, went unspoken.

A lot went unspoken between himself, his nephew and Laura, Peter knew. Peter also knew that Halestorm was not the punishment the two of them wanted it be. Peter was good at business. At most he found the day to day work boring. Bur he like the other things about the company. HaleStorm had it's fingers in a lot of things from Tech to Medical advancements. It was where a lot of the Hales personal wealth had come from.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" Derek said, startling Peter from his thoughts, having finished his conversation with Laura and put his phone away.

"I'm just seeing you off, dear nephew." Peter said sweetly, but frowned, "You don't really believe those rumors that Shay Marrok fed you about your father, do you?"

"Go away, Peter. I don't have time for you." Derek said, picking up his keys out of a bowel sitting on the large wide table the pack used when planning past battles.

"Make time..."

Derek glared at him, "Do you want me to sic Laura on you? _Because I will."_

Peter flinched at the threat. He remembered just what Laura _had_ done to him. Laura then called up Cora and once the happy screaming was over...well, Peter came to understand that they really were Talia's daughter's, they were very up front about the bodily harm they would do him.

His dear sweet nephew on the other hand? Might take after his mother in his looks but in personality he was his father made over. Never had Peter met a more blander man than the one his sister took as a mate.

Nor a more dangerous one.

Though Stiles was becoming a close second as the most dangerous human, Peter had ever met. The boy actually _did_ set Peter on _fire._ Something Talia's mate had never managed to do but he had wanted too, Peter was sure.

Derek though had _actually_ killed Peter. It had gotten Peter to respect Derek in a way he hadn't before. Peter now knew his nephew would do what had to be done. Even if Derek didn't want too.

Derek was like his father that way.

"You will help Sheriff Stilinski if he needs it, Peter."

Peter made a face, "Why?"

Derek gave him a dark look, "Lydia has been wondering what pink wolfsbane will do to a werewolf." He eyed Peter, "I'll let her find out and afterward? Stiles can set you on fire again. He's really been wanting to do that for a while now, you know."

"Okay, okay," Peter held up his hands, a sly look crossed his face as he said, "I guess I could always call upon the handsome Sheriff of our beloved little town and those lovely ladies he has been spending time with."

Derek nodded absently as he picked up a couple of books from a shelf as he walked by it and stuck them in his duffle bag, "You do that. don't be surprised when the Sheriff shoots you or when Mrs. McCall stabs you with a scapula or when Lydia's mother...well, she's _Lydia's mother_ _._ I'm sure she'll do something painful to you."

Peter shifts uncomfortably on the couch because there was a possibility that Derek was right about that. "I'm feeling the love, nephew."

Derek grins at him coldly as he zipped up the duffle bag. Derek grabbed his leather jacket from the hook by the door and set down the bag to put on the jacket. "The penthouse is available, right?"

Peter blinked at the sudden question, "Yes, we aren't renting it at the moment. Why?"

"Call the cleaning service or whatever and have it ready by the time my flight lands in New York. I'm not staying in a hotel. Besides Stiles and Lydia deserve something nice after all the shit they've been through."

Peter sighed, pulling out his cell phone, this was not only going to cost an arm and leg but take a lot of sweet talk to pull off before Derek arrived in New York. "Don't say I never did anything for you, Derek."

"Oh, don't worry," Derek said rolling his eyes, "I'm sure you'll end up _doing_ something _to me_ to make up for it." He opened the sliding metal door to the loft and picking up his duffle bag.

Peter made a hurt expression, "You wound me."

"I wish," Derek muttered, like Peter couldn't _hear_ him, which Peter in fact could cause, _hello werewolf!_ "Lock up when you leave." Derek said before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

One of these days Peter was going to take Derek's attitude to heart and cry.

 _Really,_ he was.

 

 

 

 


	5. Plans and Planes

"Derek, these tickets are for _First Class!"_ Stiles said shifting in the hard plastic chair of the small airport of Beacon Hills. Why Beacon Hills had it's own airport? Stiles didn't know. It was just one of the mysteries of his beloved home town. Just like why that orange tabby cat had made it's home in the men's restroom of the Sheriff's station. Or why it could float? Fly? Stiles still hadn't figured _that_ one out. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Derek gave him a blank look before asking, "Is that a problem?"

"Well, yes," Stiles said, "how can you effort _First Class?_ Last year you were living in the burnt out ruins..."

"I can," Derek said flatly, "because I'm not trapping myself in _Economy_ and Lydia would have refused to sit in it."

Lydia nodded in agreement with Derek," He's right. I would have. Screaming babies, sticky kids, no leg room? Not happening."

Stiles glared at her, hissing, "Lydia! This guy lived in an abandoned _subway car_ for three months! Derek can't _effort_ this!"

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles, "I have a phone call to make. Amuse yourselves..." he looked pointedly at Stiles, "Queitly."

Stiles glared back at Derek as he made the call, before pulling out his own phone and started playing Fruit Ninja. Lydia was texting on her phone to Allison he assumed. Stiles knew Lydia stayed in contact with her while the huntress was recovering in France.

"Sharon? This is Derek Hale. It is good to hear your voice," Derek said letting a charming tone sink into his voice. Stiles glanced up frowning at it for a moment before returning to his game but he was listening carefully to Derek's conversation. "I was calling to see if it would be possible to see Miss Potts sooner than my after New Years appointment to some time this month? I'll be in New York for some business...Yes, I know she is a very busy woman," Derek paused, "I would consider it a personal favor..."

Stiles wondered _why_ Derek was promising to owe a favor to some stranger. When Derek suddenly said, "Could you?" Derek paused again before he said, "Monday morning at ten a.m. ?That sounds perfect! You are a lifesaver, Sharon. I'll be bring two associates with me. Miss. Lydia Martin and, "Derek cast a sly look Stiles way, "Wolfram Stilinski."

Stiles at the name flails out of his seat.

"Yes, thank you again, Sharon." Derek said sincerely in to his phone before hanging up.

"How do you know that name! Why-" Stiles muttered, Lydia raised an eyebrow at the two boys before she went back to texting on her phone as Derek said,

"It's not like Stiles Stilinski sounds like anything but an alias. Wolfram Stilinski is more professional sounding. It wasn't like I was going to attempt that Icelandic tongue twister that is your first name, "Derek frowned, "Why do you have an Icelandic name anyway?"

Stiles shrugged, "Mom was from near there," was all he muttered about that subject. It wasn't something Stiles wanted to talk about. Memories about his mother never were. "Not many people realize it's Icelandic. How did you find out about my name anyway? I was sure I got rid of the documents its on."

"I asked Danny."

Stiles looked sharply at Derek, "How many times did you have to take off your shirt."

Derek gave him a narrowed eyed look, "What makes you think I took off my _shirt?"_

Stiles opened his mouth but Lydia elbowed him in the side, saying, "Are you two done?" Lydia stood up, "Our flight is boarding," before striding off."

Stiles exchanged a look with Derek then followed after the crimson haired girl.

***

**" _Miss Potts?"_**

The smooth English accented voice startled Pepper from her work on the tablet she held. She bit back a sigh. Jarvis never bothered her in the office unless she requested the AI's help or unless the AI considered it important. "Yes, Jarvis?"

_**"Agent Coulson, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton are enroute to Stark Tower."** _

"I see," Pepper murmured, pushing a lock of her gold-red blonde hair from her eyes, "Do you know why?"

_**"From what information I have been able to gather? The three agents have broken ties with Director Fury and perhaps even SHEILD as well."** _

Pepper tapped her stylus against the side of her tablet, in thought, _So Tony was right._ After SHEILDS first appearance in Tony Stark's life, the man had made it his mission to find out about everything he possibly could about the organization. Tony never shared what he learned with Pepper but the few things he had let slip? Made her think that Tony didn't trust SHEILD or the man that ran it. "Not even Fury's most trusted agents trust Fury?" Pepper murmured, "I wonder what the man did? Lord knows Nick Fury is not the most trustworthy man on the planet."

The whole thing with Extremis came to mind. The fact that AIM had been funded by SHEILD? Not a good thing. Lucky Tony had been able to remove it from the remaining living test subjects safely. Except for her. It seemed that Pepper was that one in a million that had the perfect DNA for Extremis to bond with. Tony had been able to figure out how to stabilize it, so Pepper would blow herself or anyone else up. Pepper had no wish to be a superhero. Though she knew Tony was, if not glad that Extremis was in her DNA, he was happy that she had a way of protecting herself from Tony's enemies.

 _ **"We should not make assumptions, Miss Potts,"**_ Jarvis said primly, _**"We do not have all the facts, yet, to know what it is Director Fury may or may not have done to the Agents."**_

"Yet, we both know Tony will claim that he was right," Pepper sighed, "there will be no living with the man."

**_"Would you like for me to schedule you for your annual Spa trip a few months early?"_ **

And that was why Jarvis was her favorite. Pepper hummed to herself, "Ask me again in a few days."

**_"Yes, Miss Potts."_ **

"Anything else I should be made aware of?"

**_"There was a change in your meeting schedule for Monday, you are now meeting with HaleStorm Vice President, Derek Hale at ten a.m. along with two of his associates."_ **

"Who made that change?" Pepper demanded to know. She hated it when her schedule abruptly changed like that without her permission.

_" **Your personal assistant, Sharon Marsden."**_

Pepper nodded to herself that made sense. Sharon always had a soft spot for the siblings that ran Halestorm Inc. It was in fact Sharon that brought the company to Pepper's attention when she had been Tony's assistant/caretaker. The Hale Tragedy had for a time made many in the business world think HaleStorm would be up for grabs. Until Laura Hale and her brother, Derek had taken the business world by, well...storm as they say. HaleStorm for years before had and was the leading manufactures of the leading tech. Phones, computers even branching out into medical advancements like artificial limbs.

At least the were the leading company until Stark Industries stopped making weapons and turned to other things. Pepper knew there had been rumors and talks about Halestorm and Stark merging companies. Then Laura had disappeared and her brother shortly after. Shay Marrok began running the company from it's New York branch in their stead up until two months ago.

Now the siblings uncle, Peter Hale was in control of the company.

Idly, Pepper wondered why Derek Hale got the appointment moved up from the original that would have taken place after the new year. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Pepper would worry about Hale on Monday. Right now, she had to deal with three runaway SHEILD agents. "Jarvis, make sure we have rooms prepared for the agents and notify Tony about their arrival...and Jarvis?"

_**"Yes, Miss Potts?"** _

"Tell Tony he has to stay at the fundraiser until it is over. He is not to made any excuses to leave early..." Pepper's voice darken, "if he knows what is good for him."

_**"Yes, Miss Potts."** _

Pepper began to read the paper work on the tablet again. She need to finish it up quickly if she was going to be able to leave early enough to be able to greet the guests that would be staying at Stark Tower.

 ***

"...the tour of Oscorp Tower or the Science Convention at Parker Industries?" Stiles asked going through his laptop. They had been in the air for an hour and from the pale complexion Derek had, the werewolf was in need of a serious distraction.

"Oh!" Lydia exclaimed looking up from her phone, **"Prince** **& ****Company** is having a fashion show! Inspired by Comic Book Heroes and Heroines! They have the largest and most interesting shows. Hollywood Montrose is _the_ fashion designer that other famous fashion designers wear!"

"Really?" Stiles asked, leaning across Derek to look at Lydia's phone.

"And the NYU is hosting a panel that's going to have Dr. Banner as a guest speaker!" Lydia gushed in a way that other girls did about the hottest boy band members, "Along with Dr. Richard Reed and Dr. Susan Storm!"

"Aerospace, physics and biochemistry?" Stiles said excitedly, "We could learn a lot!"

Lydia nodded.

Derek looked between the two of them, "You two are _too_ smart for me," he muttered. Derek leaned his head back on his seat, closing his eyes. Derek's grip on the armrest tightened. Lydia shoved Derek's arm off of it causing him to growl slightly at her. Lydia pushed up the armrest and pressed herself against Derek's side, startling him into looking at her. Derek frowned at her uncomfortably and Lydia almost moved away but Stiles laid his head on Derek's shoulder smirking at her.

Lydia scoffed at him.

Derek relaxed slowly surrounded by the scents of apples and cinnamon...then Derek reached up and lightly shoved Stiles head from his shoulder, "Stop touching me, Stiles." Though when Lydia started to move away Derek placed his hand over hers. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the him as he slowly raised a finger and pointed it between Derek's eyes not quite touching the wolf's forehead.

"I'm not touching you," Stiles murmured softly.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Really, Stiles?"

" _I'm not touching you,"_ Stiles sing-songed happily at Derek, his finger moving closer and backing away, "I'm-" Stiles let out a shrieking laugh when Derek began to tickling Stiles as the boy wriggled in the airplane seat.

"I swear, boys," Lydia sighed as a blonde stewardess past by them pushing a refreshment cart, I'm going to have to punish you." the stewardess gave Lydia a small smirk and said,

"I get the feeling you will be punishing them a lot."

Lydia frowned and looked at the boys. Derek had Stiles in a headlock with one arm and was playing Candy Crush on his phone with his other hand. Stiles laptop was now in the floor of the plane as Stiles flailed his arms around whining at Derek to let him go.

Lydia sighed again, _At least Derek seemed more relaxed now,_ she thought as she sank down into the soft airplane seat as the blonde stewardess handed her a flute glass full of lemonade.

 


	6. Plots

"Pep, why are there three Agents of SHEILD in the guest bedrooms?" Tony Stark asked after finding Pepper in her study. He had been a good boy and stayed at the fundraiser letting himself be pawed by the rich gray-hairs and the their cougar trophy wives for a good cause. Then Tony gave the most money out of all of them...just to see their pissed off expressions.

 _It was a good night,_ Tony thought.

"It was Jarvis's idea?" Pepper said as blandly as she could.

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, "What have you said about blaming Jarvis for our bad ideas?" He had been waiting to catch Pepper in a moment like this one. He understood now why she takes such pleasure in tormenting him. It was fun!

Pepper muttered a curse under her breath, she should have known he's throw that back at her. Pepper sighed, "Jarvis doesn't make decisions for himself," _W_ _hich was such a lie! Jarvis made decisions for her and Tony all the time!_ Then she grinned at Tony, "But Jarvis follows your orders so he never would have brought up letting them stay, if he didn't think that was something that you wouldn't have done in the first place."

Tony started top speak but realized she was right, so he said nothing, just pouted a bit asking, "Do we know why they chose to come here?"

**" _They believe, Sir, that you and Miss Potts can offer them protection of a sorts as well as employment if Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton's conversation is anything to go by."_**

Tony had to admit that was flattering. The three most dangerous people he knew thought, _he_ could protect them from SHEILD, the Public? Which hadn't been to happy, since the info dump to the internet six month ago, with SHEILD or anyone connected to it.

The agents weren't wrong. Tony's army of lawyers would make anyone think twice about coming after him. AIM's CEO was still paying out the ass for damages done not only to Tony and Pepper but to the families of Aldrich Killian's victums and to the cities were there had been major property damage done by all those infected with Extremis. Maya Hansen was currently being sued and would more than never likely never work in the science community ever again.

"What makes them think I would want too?" Tony asked because it wasn't like he had forgotten how Agent Agent or Black Widow had treated him in the past.

 **"Because it would, in Agent Barton's word's,** _seriously piss off Fury,"_ the last said part of the sentence was said in Clint Barton's voice.

"I guess," Tony said running a hand over his goatee, "that they could work security?"

"I was thinking that they could take over security for Stark Tower and Happy could go back to being the head of our personal security? He seemed much happier and less stressed out when he was doing that." Pepper said, frowning in concern for their old friend.

Tony nodded, "He was. Jarvis! Please inform the former Agents of SHEILD that they are to have dinner with me and Pepper. We will discuss their new jobs. Should they wish to accept employment by me." Like he was going to take no for an answer?

There was a few moments of silence, then Jarvis said, " _ **Agent Romanoff has requested dinner not be Shwarama."**_

Tony let out a laugh, "I think the chief can handle that."

***

Phil came out of the enjoining bathroom to see Clint and Natasha lounging on his bed. Clint was only wearing a pair of purple boxers. Natasha had on a black shirt with a comic book version of Catwoman on it and soft silky black sleeping shorts that showed off her long legs.

Phil sighed. _They were not going to make resisting them easy,_ Phil thought as he threw the towel he was holding back into the bathroom, not surprised when it landed in the laundry hamper. He rubbed a hand down his high against the material of his soft sweat pants he wore, "What are you two doing in my bed? Don't you have your own room?"

Clint shrugged, "It's too open and airy in there and there are pastel pink sheets on the bed. It would be like trying to sleep in cotton candy," Clint shuddered, muttering, "the circus flashbacks..."

"We like your room better." Natasha said, running a hair brush through her long, curly, locks of bright scarlet hair, before she started braiding it.

Phil once more wondered just what he had done to be saddled with these two...then he remembered that he _didn't remember_ what he did know was it must have been something _very_ good or _very_ bad? Phil's memories of Budapest were a blur of yelling, gunfire, blood and pain. All he knew was that after that mission Clint and Natasha attached themselves to him and hadn't let go.

"Besides, Clint and I have missed you since you've been with that _other_ team." Natasha said in a bland way that only Phil knew, meant she was seething with jealousy.

"Do you like them better than us?" Clint asked with a pout.

Sometimes Phil forgot just how damaged these two were when it came to interacting with, well, anyone. Phil rubbed a hand over his face, tiredly. Phil knew why they were here...in his bed. It wasn't like this was the first time they had done something like this and he couldn't say he had ever minded before...before he had learned the truth.

Phil was married.

Or at least he had been. Some of his memories had started to return a few weeks ago. That it wasn't the first time TATHITI had been used on him. When he realized that Fury had been feeding him lies. Phil should feel bad that he had this relationship with Clint and Natasha...it had been planned by Fury to keep him in SHEILD, to keep Phil from looking too hard into his past. He also knew that Clint and Natasha were only pawns in Fury's game.

He should feel bad...but his wife had been dead for seven years now. And Phil could barely remember anything about Talia Hale except that he had loved her once with everything he was...and Fury had stole that. He also knew in his heart Talia would never want him to be alone.

 _The lone wolf dies, my love,_ Talia's husky voice whispered through Phil's memory. He made up his mind. Phil was not giving up these two people who had not only saved the world, but were in fact the best and most trusted friends he had. Phil sat down on the end of the bed,

"No, Clint, I don't like them better than you or Natasha. I think you would both get along with them...except for Ward," Anger tinged his voice at the name. He still hadn't completely forgiven the agent for his betrayal of him. Even if Ward had come to Phil with the information about HYDRA before the attack, "He's kind of broody. But you would like Skye, she's a wild card and we don't know anything about her. Fritz and Simmons are very smart...but young and you both know May."

"Huh, I want to kill them already." Clint said, frowning.

"Clint!" Natasha chides, "You're not suppose to say things like that," she paused, giving Phil a confused look, "at least not out loud, right?"

Phil couldn't help the laugh that had escaped him. He had really missed his Hawk and Spider.


	7. Penthouses and Conversations

The penthouse suite of the building covered the entire top floor, actually the suite was two floors! Lydia had after unpacking started to wander through each of the room. The second floor was where the bedrooms and most of the full bathrooms were located. Lydia snickered when she remembered Stiles dumbfounded expression when Derek had unlocked the door to what they had thought was just simply Derek and Laura's old apartment. Derek had grabbed the younger boy by the back of the neck to stop his flailing.

The first place she stopped was the restaurant style, stainless steel, gleaming kitchen. When Stiles saw it, Lydia knew he was going to fall in love with it. Lydia in the passed few months had discovered Stiles had a passion for cooking...and was really good at it too. The meals he had made for her were some of the best she had ever had out side of a five star restaurant!

A dining room that could seat twenty people easily, with a table made of dark red mahogany wood with matching chairs that had dark black cushions with bright blue triskeles on them. Lydia walked through to another room that looked like it could hold hundred people or more, there was a stage to the left with bright scarlet curtains. _A ballroom,_ Lydia wondered, _or a dance studio?_ For the rooms wall were covered in mirrors.

Not long after that Lydia found the library. It looked as if someone had taken the library from **Beauty and the Beast** and dropped it into the penthouse. Books covered the room on three walls, a spiral staircase had to be climbed to get to the second story where their were more books and chairs and small sofas scattered around. Back on the first floor there was a large fire place flanked by large glass windows, framed by dark green velvet drapes that were pulled back to let in the late afternoon sun light. The whole look of the room was completed with a crystal rose covered by a glass dome standing in the corner. _Someone had loved this room or was made for someone to love,_ Lydia thought as she left it.

There were other rooms, a nice office/study, a high tea room, a lounge/theater room with a white pit like couch set into the floor of the room. There was a game room with all the latest video games and consuls as well as a multitude of televisions as well as a pool table. _I wonder if the boys know how to play?_ Lydia wondered idly. Lydia knew she wouldn't mind seeing Derek's tight jean covered ass bend over the pool table or the look on Stiles face as Derek did so. _I have to make that happen,_ she thought.

After leaving that room Lydia found a pair of glass doors that opened out to a large balcony. The view of the New York skyline was... _breath-taking!_ She recognized many of the buildings that could be seen easily along with the clear blue sky.

In the foreground Stark Tower loomed over them all, like a king on a chess board, over a pawn.

The balcony doubled as a garden, there were many plants scattered around, plots of roses, flowering ivy on the trellis walls and a small herb garden. Comfortable lounge chairs were sitting here and there along with small side tables next to them. There was also a BBQ/picnic area to the side. Lydia could imagine sitting out here with an ice tea and reading a book from the library, a midnight BBQ party or a lazy afternoon picnic. Lydia leaned against the trellis just to take in the beauty before her.

"There you are," Stiles voice startling her, she looked over her shoulder as he joined her, "Whoa! What a view!"

"It's lovely," Lydia agreed she watched as Stiles shifted from foot to foot looking uncomfortable, "what's wrong?"

"Derek wants us to dress for dinner, Lydia! Like fancy dress!" Stiles exclaimed. "I didn't bring anything like that!"

Lydia's mouth twisted up in a small smirk, "You mean you didn't noticed the closet full of clothes in your size in your room?" Lydia had. Derek had good taste in clothes, she had to admit.

Stiles rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture, "Well, yeah, but I didn't think they were for me?"

Lydia sighed, "Come on. I'll help you find something to wear. Really, Stiles, I think you could wear whatever you wanted and Derek wouldn't mind. The real trick in a setting like _this_ is to act like where you are , what you are doing and most especially _what you are wearing?_ Is exactly like it's suppose to be."

"If you say so, Lydia." Stiles said unsurely before walking back inside the penthouse. Lydia could tell he didn't believe her. _Another thing I'll have to fix,_ she thought. why Stiles believed he was unattractive? Lydia didn't really understand but she would fix that too. She took one more look at the beautiful view one last time before following after Stiles.

***

_"...Since the info dump on the Internet six months ago, about SHIELD that revealed it to be an actually HYDRA affiliate many of the agents of both organizations remain at large..."_

"Jarvis, turn that crap off!" Tony snarled, the TV quickly changed to the Science channel which really? Wasn't any better. Tony walked to where Pepper was sitting on a love seat her feet curled up under her. The three agents had claimed Tony's favorite napping couch and were _cuddled?_   Yes, that was cuddling, huh?

**" _Sir? Captain Rodgers hasn't eaten all day. Would you like for him to join you? His guest is currently...sedated."_**

"Yes, Jarvis, tell Steve to come to dinner." Tony muttered sitting down next to Pepper.

"Captain Rodgers is here?" Coulson asked, surprised.

Tony sighed, "Not like he could go to Shield now could he? Not less he _wants_ to hand his...guest over to the government," Yeah, he and Steve had a hell of a fight over said guest...the man that killed Tony's parents.  Tony knew the man had been brain washed by Hydra but, well, he might not have been completely understanding of that. Which let to the knock out drag out fight between Tony and the Captain. In the end it had been the look on the Winter Soldier's face when Tony had confronted him that had convinced Tony the man really had no idea what he was doing most of the time. It had remained Tony of the look Clint Barton got whenever anyone mentioned the time he had been under Loki's control. "Something I think said guest would be against."

"We're just surprised that he came here, to you is all. I didn't think he liked you much." Romanoff said, smirking.

"She means not at all." Barton said slipping an arm around the red head's waist.

"Hey! Steve likes me!" Tony paused, giving Pepper a unsure look, "Right, Pep? Everyone likes me!"

Pepper patted his shoulder, "Of course, Tony."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you lying to me?"

"Of course, Tony." Pepper said rolling her eyes. And yes Tony knew he had more enemies than friends on a good day. She didn't have to rub it in.

"Why am I in love with you, you cruel wench?"

"Because no one else would run your company, let you run off to be a superhero or have hot, sheet burning sex with you...at least not without trying to sue you."

Tony nodded, cause, yeah, that was all true.

The doors to the elevator across the room opened suddenly to reveal a tired, Steve Rogers. He crossed the room and collapsed into the nearest chair, closing his eyes, he said softly, "Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Tony."

"It will be about twenty minutes before it's ready, Chef Malay makes a wonderful tiramisu." Pepper said brightly.

"You look half-dead, Rogers." Tony said eyeing the super-soldier. He hadn't looked that bad even when he almost drowned after bringing down a Helicarrier  over Washington D.C. "How is your guest doing?"

Rogers sighed, "He has his good days. But he is sort of talking to Sam, so there is that at least."

Sam Wilson was a godsend, Tony knew. Rogers must thank his stars and garters that he met the man when he had. It had been the Falcon that helped Captain America find the Winter Soldier as they took out Hydra bases. Sam Wilson had proven to be a good man when he saved Pepper's life when a Hydra team tried to take her. Tony owed the man a debt, he was still trying to find a way to pay.

"I'll come down to Medical in the morning and take a look at his arm. I noticed that he doesn't have the mobility he should have with it."

"Wouldn't it be better for him not too?" Barton asked, "While he's here?"

"No," both Tony and Rogers stated flatly. Tony knew what it was like to have a part of you that wasn't working right. Because of that he created the later versions of his suit. Then had the heart surgery he needed, but he still didn't feel right with his suit anymore.

"Thanks," Steve whispered, again. "The doctors can't be sure if his arm is causing him more pain or not... He's not saying much to them or me about it." Rogers shook his head, giving them a weak version of his normal smile, "So," he straightened in his seat, "I've been out of the loop awhile...Coulson glad to see your alive. What's new with everyone?" Nodding a greeting to Romanoff and Barton.

"Pepper tripled the companies annual gross for this year, "Tony said proudly.

"Tony got Charles Xavier to be a guest speaker at the series of science seminars at NYU with Dr. Banner, Reed and Storm." Pepper told them.

"Gods, I had to practically promise my first born to Xavier." Tony groaned.

"Natasha and Clint left SHEILD officially," Coulson said softly, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Coulson been with a new team for the last year," Barton growled.

"Coulson shot Fury, earlier yesterday." Romanoff was with a cold smirk.

"I need to stay in the loop, "Rogers muttered, eyes wide, to Coulson he asked, " _You shot Fury?!"_

Coulson shrugged, "He had it coming," he deadpanned.

***

"So, I had this idea..." Stiles began as he paced the floor.

 _When Stiles has an idea..._ Lydia shuddered, taking a drink of her apple juice in the crystal glass she held, were always a different thing from Stiles plans to save Beacon Hills from whoever or whatever was trying to harm the town or pack. Stiles _ideas_ always got him and whoever he got caught with him in trouble.

Lydia and Derek were sitting in comfortable arm chairs in one of the sitting rooms. Classical music played in the background. Dinner had been...The Hales kept a five star chef on retainer to cook for them!

"About what?" Derek asked stretching his legs out in front of him, that showed off the dark dress pants and shirt he wore, as he watched the pacing boy. "And will you end up blowing something up?"

"That happened _one_ time!" Stiles exclaimed. Lydia thought he looked really handsome in the dark red dress shirt and black jeans he was wearing.

Derek shot Stiles a glare, " _Rotten pumpkin,_ Stiles! I was finding it all over the loft for weeks afterwards!"

Stiles gave a sniff, "You shouldn't startle me when I'm practicing my magic."

"Stiles, your idea?" Lydia asked to get the conversation back on track. Because if she didn't the boys could go on like this all night. She straightened the hem of her sea foam green and white silk dress, that lay just above her knee as she put her now empty glass on the table next to her.

"Oh, right! Well, I was thinking..." Stiles voice softened as if he was unsure how they would react, "about how the Hales we think are dead keep showing up." He glanced at Derek from under his lashes, warily, "I thought we could do a tracking or locating spell? Something? To see if anymore of Derek's family survived the fire...somehow." Stiles stopped when he saw the look of raw pain that crossed Derek's face, "You know what? Dumb idea..."

"No." Derek whispered, "You're right."

Surprised, Stiles muttered, "I am?"

"It's a sound idea, Stiles." Lydia said, "At least there wouldn't be anymore surprises on that front. But where would we find such a spell?" Lydia asked raising an eyebrow, knowing Stiles wouldn't have brought this up if he didn't already had a plan worked out.

"I..." Stiles wet his lips nervously, Derek's eyes were drawn to Stiles face at the action, Lydia saw amused, "may have barrowed a book or two from Deaton on the subject?"

"Stole, you mean." Derek stated with a grumpy look on his face.

Lydia snorted to herself, it wasn't the first time Stiles would have done that.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Look this is what I'll need..."

 

 

 


	8. Introducing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xander Harris- Jessica Alba  
> Faith Lehane-Eliza Dusku

Xander Harris pushed a lock of her short jagged layered dark hair from her face as she paced around the room, growling under her breath. She wondered once more if she should return to LA then quickly dismissed the thought. No, the _Primal Hyena Goddess_ hadn't been on good terms with Buffy Summers since the collapse of Sunnydale. Buffy for all her bitching about being the Chosen One had been more than a bit upset when the Powers that Be chose to only keep two of the slayer blood lines awake after the spell Willow Rosenburg did to the unawaken slayers. Once the ones they had awakened died only those two blood lines would continued to awake as Slayers.

Once of the consequences of this had resulted in Buffy losing most of her slayer powers. Then learning that the PTB's had granted Faith Lehane something close to immortality so she could train, support and show the baby slayers what they needed to be and do in order to live. That hadn't sat well with Buffy. Xander did cut her some slack of course she had learned this on the heals of Angel and the rest of his people's deaths at the hands of Blackthorn.

Xander had been working for Shield for the last four years. When Xander made that choice Fatih had decided to come with much to the annoyance of Xander's uncle. The events of the last few days had Xander on edge. Being told to return to headquarters only to learn that her uncle, Phil Coulson had shot the leader of said agency was surprising to say the least.

Xander tugged on the sleeve of the leather duster she wore, enviously. Her uncle had pulled her out of a dark period. One she wasn't sure she would have survived and gave her purpose again. Suddenly her cell phone rang, she quickly jerked it out of her the pocket of her blue jeans and answered it with, "Harris."

_"Hello Niece, what are you doing?"_

"What you left me doing. Helping Darcy Lewis ride herd on the scientists at SWORD. It's amusing to watch Darcy deny Dr. Foster her pop-tarts in order to force the doc to get some sleep. I'm getting use to Dr. Selvig not wearing pants, just glad he wears boxers." Xander said, which _had_ been what she was doing.

_"So you are enjoying your assignment?"_

Xander ignored the question by asking, "What is the what, Unc," wanting to know what was going on with him. Phil Coulson was the Director's most trusted agent. For Phil to turn on him? Was almost unthinkable for most of the agents in Shield. Xander was still seeing the fall out from it. She was just glad that Faith was still undercover at Stark Tower. The Dark Slayer would have lost her shit over this. Faith adored Phil like he was the father she never had growing up.

_"Just wanted to let you know that I won't be returning to headquarters...or my apartment for a while."_

Xander rolled her eyes, "Well considering you _shot_ Fury, that might be for the best."

 _"Xander,"_ her uncle sighed deeply, _"_ _I remember."_

"Remember what?" Because her uncle had forgotten a long since he got back from the mission in Budapest.

_"Almost everything. Your mother, my half sister Francesca...my wife, Talia..."_

"You remember the Hales!" Xander said shocked, one of the things Uncle Phil could never remember anything about was the family he had with Talia Hale or the woman herself. Xander had fond memories of her younger cousins and Aunt Talia. When the fire happened, a fire that could have only been set by Hunters, Xander had torn the supernatural underground apart. The name Xander Harris had become quite infamous after that but she still hadn't been able to find out who the hunters were that did it.

Xander also found it strange that Uncle Phil could remember her at all when his memories of Francesca and Xander's own mother, Jessica were not there.

_"I remember being Talia's mate and my chil-children...somewhat."_

Xander cursed softly, "What are you going to do?"

_"I...I don't know."_

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come-"

_"No, no. I'm alright."_

Because the last thing her uncle needed to be was alone. "No, your not. No one would be after remembering a forgotten life after almost a decade, uncle. Tell me your not alone-"

_"No, Xander. I have my Hawk and Spider with me."_

"Good, that's good." Xander said relieved that Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were with Phil. Xander knew they would do everything they could to keep her uncle safe. "Uncle Phil? Should Faith and I stay with Shield?" The only reason they were working with the agency was because of her uncle.

_"Yes, you are an important asset to Shield. My going AWOL is going to cause waves. When I need you to join me, I'll let you know. Stay there for now. Live fast, Niece."_

"Never die, Uncle Phil." Xander finished the saying that had been the motto for Xander and her friends while they were fighting on the Hellmouth. Xander slowly ended the phone call then returned the phone to her pocket before turning and hissing at a shadow in the room, "You deserve everything that's coming," hatefully.

Nick Fury stepped into the light, giving her a sad look, "More than you know, _Hyena,_ more than you know."

***

Steve Rogers rubbed a hand over his face, tiredly. It had been another night of nightmares, flashbacks and bad memories...and not all of them Steve's. He made his way out of the medical wing of Stark Tower. Thankful that Tony had a medical wing but also wondering _why?_ At the same time. Then again this was the same man that had a full gym and a five star restaurant in his business building so-Steve shook his head, Those were thoughts for another day. Once when he wasn't so exhausted. Steve didn't want to think about Stark or the man, Steve had left strapped to a bed in the medical wing.

Life for Steve Rogers was complicated and had been since he woke from the ice. He had may regrets...like missing the date he had with Peggy Carter...even if she had only been a pale shadow of the woman- again he shook those thoughts away. Steve knew he could have made a good life with Peggy, he had cared for her, though not in the way he had for-

"Well, hello, Spangles."

Steve tried not to flinch at the sound of the nick-name from a husky voice, he looked over to see Faith Lehane she had her back against a wall, one foot propped on it. Skin tight black jeans, boots and a tight cropped top that exposed her tone stomach, over that she wore a hip length light tanned leather jacket. The make up she wore was heavy and dark in browns, purples and black around her eyes with bright red lipstick on her lips. Her long dark hair was pulled up and back in a smooth pony tail. Faith was one of Pepper Potts interns.

"Miss. Lehane, how may I help you?"

Faith gave Steve a long slow, lustful look, the kind he hadn't gotten since his USO days. Steve frowned, it seemed familiar? As if the woman had looked at him that way before? But he had only met Faith a two weeks ago when he and Sam Wilson had come to Stark Tower dragging the Winter Soldier with them.

"I was just wondering if there was anything you or your... _guest,_ need?"

Steve shrugged and continued to walk down the hallway to the elevator. Steve was sure by now the _identity_ of his guest was a poorly kept secret at best. Faith pushed away from the wall following him. Once more he was struck with the feeling that he knew her, knew that she moved like a not someone looking for a fight but wary of one finding her? Steve pushed the button for the elevator as he said, "No, Tony and the doctors are doing everything they can for him."

What the doctors didn't say was that there might not be anything they could do to help the damage that had been inflicted by Hydra on the Winter Soldier.

Faith frowned, "Not what I asked."

Steve was saved from answering her when the door to the elevator opened. Dr. Banner and Sharon Carter also known as Agent 13 stood there. Steve stepped into the elevator and turned to Faith, "Maybe we can talk about what I need over coffee later this after noon?"

Faith's smiled, turning her from a beautiful woman to a stunning one, suddenly she lost that bright smile, "Oh, no. There's somewhere I have to be this afternoon. What about tomorrow?"

Steve nodded, "Four o'clock work for you," he asked.

"It work's very well for me," Faith purred, "the diner across the street? I heard they have," she paused licking her lips, "really good apple pie and ice cream."

"Sounds good," was all Steve could say as the doors to the elevator closed. Steve slumped against the wall in relief. Faith made him so nervous.

"Well, look at you, Cap." Sharon Carter said, "Jumping into the dating scene with both feet. Natasha will be thrilled to hear it."

Steve rolled his eyes at the blonde woman then asked Bruce, "So, where are you off too? I thought Stark kept you locked in a lab so he could play with you...And that sound far more dirty then I meant for it too."

Bruce only laughed, "Oh, I so know Tony wants to play with me," wiggles his eyebrows, "if he wasn't dating Pepper..."Bruce sighs, "Tony just wants me to feel safe here. But I have a lecture at NYU to give. Agent 13 is going as my bodyguard just in case. Shield wants me under their watchful eye in case General Ross tries something. It getting to be that time of year for him too."

"As if you need protection with the Other Guy around." Sharon muttered.

Bruce gave her a sweet smile, "It's still nice to have _your_ protection."

Steve blinked at the blush that crossed Agent 13's face.

"Where are you going, Steve?" Bruce asked.

Steve shrugged, "I was thinking Center Park. I haven been there in years. I've been wondering if they still do chess in the park."

"I wouldn't have taken that as your game." Bruce said.

"It's not," Steve agreed, "but it never hurts to practice someone else's game."


	9. A Lecture and Chess in the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed a character from Hannibal. I needed a reporter and was too lazy to come up with an OC.

Lydia decided to end her morning shopping trip with the lecture. She hadn't wanted to think about the look on Derek's face when Stiles locator spell revealed more of the werewolve's family was here in New York. Lydia had been enjoying Dr. Banner's speech despite the stuffy conference hall it was being hosted in. She had been taking some notes and she would have to ask if there were copies of it for sale. Stiles was going to upset that he chose to sleep in over coming with her. Dr. Banner was one of the worlds leading scientific minds of their generation, and while not in Lydia's chosen field of study? Still very interesting to learn from. The man was a genius...turning himself into a giant green rage monster not withstanding. Everyone made mistakes in the name of SCIENCE!

Bruce Banner was much better looking than Lydia thought a man in his field would be, with his salt and pepper dark colored hair, kind brown eyes and tanned skin. He wore a rumpled but well fitting suit that was more expensive than a man that was once rumored to be a fugitive from the law for the last half of the decade could reasonable afford-to Lydia's well trained fashion's eye. In attractiveness he ranked right up there with the likes of Chris Argent and Sheriff Stilinski-not that Lydia would ever tell Stiles that that she found the Sheriff good looking. Stiles had enough problems without adding that to them.

It was during the Q and A part of the lecture that the problem, well, opened her mouth, Freddie Lounds was an up and coming crime blogger. Lydia only knew who she was because Stiles would rant for hours after reading one of the woman's articles. The fact the woman was vain enough to put her picture on the blog, just so people would know who she was. Lydia watched as the blonde woman with Dr. Banner started to look angry after she had told Lounds that Banner was not going to answer her questions.

"Have you had any contact with Betty Ross, since her father tried hunting you for sport?" the crime reporter, flipped her long straight scarlet hair over her shoulder, grinning meanly.

Lydia wondered, why this woman was even here? Was the crime rate that low in the country she had to come and bother this man with her, quite frankly rude questions?

"What do you have to say about all the soldiers you kill during your attack on Culver Collage?"

Lydia heard the growl when Banner said, " General Ross wanted to recreate the super soldiers using the drug that made Captain America," Lydia could see the green glow come to his eyes, "General Ross didn't care about anyone so long as he got what he wanted. He wanted to turn _me_ into a weapon. He is just upset it's a weapon he can't control."

"Dr. Banner, stop." the blonde woman said, "You're not to answer any questions that are not about your lecture material."

Dr. Banner laughed, harshly, "Come on, Agent, you know that these people didn't come here to listen to a lecture," he motioned to the crowd, his skin becoming green in patches, his voice dropping into a low animalistic tone, "but to see the monster..."

Lydia knew if something wasn't done? People were about to get hurt and from the look on Freddie Lounds face? That was just what she wanted to report on. Lydia stood up, "That's not true! I came here for SCIENCE, people," glancing around the room she could see just how many in the crowd were nervous or gleefully and how many looked angry, "I could care less if Dr. Banner can turn green with anger management issues, so long as the science he is discovering is sound." Lydia rounded on Freddie, "As for you..." she narrowed her green eyes, "Miss Lounds, Dr. Banner is not going to answer a single one of your questions. He is going to finish his lecture and leave without you bothering him."

The reporter was taken back, she glared at Lydia while asking, "Who are you?"

Lydia tossed her own dark red hair over her shoulder, clearly mocking Freddie's motion from before as she said, "Lydia Martin."

Freddie frowned, "Are you from Beacon Hills, California?"

It was Lydia's turn to be taken back by the fact this woman had that knowledge, "Why do you want to know?"

"I remember hearing my cousin, Matt Daehler, talking about you."

Lydia smirked, "Matt? Oh, you mean the moron that thought it was a good idea to walk into the Sheriff's station and start shooting people? Yes, I'm aware of him."

People in the crowd began to whisper, and if looks could kill? Lydia would be dead from the glare she received before the reporter stormed out of the conference hall.

Once the crowd had quieted, Dr. Banner said, softly, "I believe that will be all for to today. Thank you all for coming to hear me rumble. Copies of this lecture and my others can be purchased in the lobby. Thank you."

Lydia was gathering up her things when she heard a voice call out, "Miss Martin," looking up she saw it was the blonde woman, she was pretty with blue eyes. She was dressed in the professional way most bodyguards do, good sensible but nice looking black flats and fashionable pants suit tailored in such a way you could fight in it, if you had too.

"Yes?" Lydia asked, wondering what the woman wanted with her.

"My name is Sharon Carter and Dr. Banner would like to invite you to have lunch with us."

***

A very tired Stiles walked through Central Park. The locator spells he cast last night had drained his magical energy. Nothing that would harm him, just caused him to be tired. The spell had revealed some interesting results. at least two other close blood relatives besides Derek's father were found here in New York. At least according to the map of the Untied States, Stiles had used as a focus. Stiles stopped at a vender's cart and got some overpriced coffee before continuing on. Derek had left early this morning to go talk to Alpha Shay Marrok of the Marrok Pack, about where Derek's dad was, and Lydia had left to do some shopping. Stiles had found all of this out when he woke with a post-it note stuck to his forehead in Derek's handwriting.

So Stiles had texted them both that he was going sight-seeing without them. Lydia had texted back asking him to remember to get her one of those tacky Stark Tower keychains for Malia-that girl loved all things with the Stark brand on it for some reason. Though Stiles knew he would have to get one for Lydia too, the girl was as big of a geek as Stiles was no matter how much she might deny it. Derek had just texted the word **NO**. Stiles looked around the park, yes it was big, yes it had tress and neat vendors and yes, it looked vaguely like it did in very movie set in New York that had ever been made but Stiles still didn't get what all the hype was about. The Beacon Hills Nature Preserve was better in Stiles opinion. That was until he saw the chess players sitting at various tables. Stiles casually walked up to one of the tables. A man in his early seventies sat staring at the chess board in front of him. He had iron gray hair and strangely matching colored eyes, his features were not quite hawkish. The man looked good for his age. Stiles knew that in his youth this man had been strikingly handsome. The older man was dressed in a fashionable dark gray suit. Stiles startled when he realized that the man was assessing him the way Stiles had been the older man.

"Wolfram Stilinski," Stiles introduced himself, knowing that nicknames would not be appropriate to use with a man of that age, "May I join you, sir?"

The older man gave Stiles a long look before nodding, "Erik Len-" he stopped with a slight smile, "Xavier." Stiles noticed the man had a light German accent when he spoke, "Jewish?"

Stiles shook his head, knowing the man was referring to his last name, "Polish-sort of."

 _"Youth today have little knowledge of where they come from."_ Erik said, darkly, in perfect polish.

" _Most don't."_ Stiles said in the same language, Erik's eyes widened, " _Others of us take great pride in where we have come from. hall we?"_ Stiles asked, pointing to the metal chess pieces on the board, He sat down when Erik nodded.

Over the course of a couple games they conversed in polish, until a bald man about Erik's age, who was in a wheel chair came to get Erik. Stiles eyes widened when he recongnized the leading activist for Mutant Rights, as Erick introduced them.

"My husband, Charles Xavier," the pride in Erik's voice was clear to Stiles. Stiles told Xavier his hand his name and shook his hand. Xavier's eyes widened a bit but said nothing.

"I enjoyed our game, sir. I hope we can play again before I leave New York."

Erik gave him a small smile, "So do I, Mr. Stilinski." The two elderly men made their farewells and Stiles sat with his chin in his hand as he watched them go. It was nice to see a love like that. Idly Stiles wondered what their story was-how they met, fell in love? He was startled out of his thoughts when a voice asked,

"Do you want to play," it was said in a shy tone.

Stiles looked up a man who was as classically handsome as you could get outside of an old forties Hollywood movie. He had short dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he had a strong jawline. He was also well built enough to rival a werewolf. Stiles tried not to gap at the man, that was rude.(As he had been told by Lydia, Danny, and Derek.) Stiles only nodded dumbly as the man sat down across from him.

"I have to warn you, I'm not very good," the blond said, "at least not according to Erik."

"You've played against Mr. Xavier before?" Stiles asked.

The blond got an odd look on his face, "You could say that, "he held out a hand, "Steve Rogers."

Stiles shakes his hand, "Stiles Stilinski," trying not to sound like a fan-girl but, but it's _Steve Rogers!_ Stiles was sitting across from Scott McCall's idol. Scott was going to be so jealous when Stiles tells him!

"A _stiles_ is a bridge between two things," Steve murmured.

Stiles blinked, "How did you know that? Not many people get that."

Steve shrugged, "From a book. I like to read."

"Of course you do, "Stiles said softly, while he set up the chess board, "you're _Captain America,"_ Stiles glanced up when Steve hissed, "that's not a problem, is it? That I know?"

"so many people make a big deal out of it," Steve muttered, "I was just another soldier doing what every other man was doing over there at the time for their country. I was just given something that made me better at it, is all."

Stiles narrowed his eyes but said nothing as Steve moved a pawn up a square. "So I have to ask, "Steve looked at Stiles, "What is the most interesting thing you've found since you've been back?"

"That's easy, the internet. It's a great vehicle for information but," Steve lowers his voice, "some of the things made no sense. Memes, trolling, everything about social media? Yet, other things are very easy to find."

"Took you an hour to find the porn sites, huh?"

Steve jerked his hand knocking over a knight," Wh-why would you ask someone something like that?"

"Because I would rather know that you are a regular guy and not some perfect soldier created in a lab."

"I'm a real boy, Stiles." Steve muttered, "Just one out of his time."

Stiles nodded as Steve moved a rook to block Stiles knight, "You're sneaky," he comments.

Steve smirked, "It wasn't just brawn that went up against Red Skull, you know."

Before Stiles could answer, his cell phone rang, the blowing horns and dark drum beat of the beginning of - _The Wolf-_ by Fever Ray played out. "Yo, Derek," he said answering the phone.

_"Where is Lydia? Where are you?"_

"Lydia went shopping, I think. Or to that lecture Dr. Banner is giving at NYU." Stiles said, noticing Steve stiffened at Banner's name. "Why?"

_"That explains the text I got. Lydia apparently told some journalist what for in defense of Banner and the man invited Lydia to lunch."_

"Good. People can be jerks."

 _"Stiles, Lydia is having lunch with one of here idols. Don't you think we should be worried?"_ Stiles smiled at the protective concern in Derek's voice.

"Not unless she brings the man home to fuck," Stiles winched when he realized how crude he sounded and mouthed a _'sorry'_ to Steve. Steve only rolled his eyes at Stiles and shrugged. Stiles guessed the man had heard worst when he was in the Army. "I wouldn't worry too much. Lydia can take of herself, unlike some people."

Derek growled, " _Where are you?"_

"Umm, Center Park," Stiles said then jerked the phone away from his ear when Derek roared,

"... _THE HELL, STILES!!!"_

"Yeah, you know where they play chess," Stiles looked down at the board, he sighed, he reached out and turned his queen on it's side, conceding the game. There had been no way to win anyway. "Look, I'm leaving now and I'll be home soon." Stiles hung up before Derek could say anything. He looked at Steve, "I have to go. My friend is being-"

"A sourpuss?" Steve asked.

Stiles laughed, "Something like that. Hey, do you have a phone?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Give me your number!"

"Why?" Steve asked again confused.

"So, I can send you cute pics and vid of kittens and puppies. You look like you could use _all_ of the vids and pics of puppies and kittens in your life."

Steve only sighed and handed over his phone.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. All or Nothing

Derek sat on the sofa, he watched as Lydia paced around the room each step causing the light purple sundress she wore to flare up around her thighs. Lydia only paced for one reason, Derek knew, the young woman was planning something. She had been like this ever since she got back from having lunch with Dr. Banner. Derek flipped through a book of Spanish poetry in his hands. Stiles sat on the arm of the sofa, asking questions about poetry.

_"I want sex!"_ Lydia said, passionately, suddenly.

Stiles fell off the sofa at the sound of her voice. Derek gave Lydia a bland look before glancing at Stiles to make sure he hadn't hurt himself. Derek sighed tossing the book down next to him.

Lydia smirked, knowing she had their attention, "With both of you... _together."_

Derek could hear Stiles rapid heartbeat even as the younger man choked on his own breath. Derek thought he should feel surprised at Lydia's words... yet, he really, wasn't.

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Where you lead I shall follow, my Queen!" Stiles said, eagerly as he got to his feet.

_Of course,_ Derek thought, _sex was mentioned._ It wasn't that Stiles was sex obsessed but Stiles was a red blooded male being tempted by a female. Lydia had her charm. She was smart, beautiful and even Derek wasn't immune to that. Derek's own issues made dealing with things like sex, dating or relationships... hard for him. Derek could and did have sex in the past, he just found it wasn't all that important to him in the long run. Not with what he could and had lost in the past _because_ of sex. Derek also knew Stiles worshipped Lydia Martin for years. It wasn't love. Not really. It could grow to be, Derek knew, for them both if Stiles and Lydia let it.

Derek was tired of denying how attracted he was to Stiles. He trusted Stiles. After Laura come back from the dead? He trusted Lydia too. They both had proved they were worthy his trust. Stiles and Lydia were both compassionate and kind...in their ways. Derek watched Stiles bounced nervously on the balls of his feet, looking unsure but hopeful. Lydia had a demanding expression but her eyes looked wary as if expecting a rejection. Derek could do this with them. He knew they would respect his answer even if it disappointed them.

They would still be Derek's friends.

"If..." Derek started in a low voice, "if we do this..." he looked them in face, saying intently, "there can be no half measures. You both are too important to me."

Lydia expression showed her surprise. Derek didn't know why she thought he only tolerated her. (She had been the one to find Laura after she had returned to the land of the living. Lydia had helped Laura adjust to being alive again.) One could say the same about Derek's feelings about Scott...actually? Derek still only tolerated Scott for Stiles sake. Derek would have to make sure Lydia understood that he cared about _her._ Or this things between the three of them wouldn't work.

"Derek's right." Stiles agreed softly, "Our friendship with each other...means everything to me. I don't want to screw it up for something fleeting. Not when you actually acknowledge my existence now."

Lydia frowned, her nose wrinkled up cutely, "So, all in or...nothing?" Both Derek and Stiles nod. Lydia's frown turned into a smirk, "There are worst things I could do...then seeing where a relationship with two smart, loyal, handsome men could go."

Derek gave Lydia a long look, wondering what brought about this turn of events. Slowly he stood up, walking over to Stiles, stopping before the younger man. Derek wondered if this was the right thing to do? Lydia was eighteen but Stiles...wasn't. Not yet, anyway. Stiles birthday was a few months away still. Stiles was also by no means a child.

Not with the things Stiles had been through.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt causing him to squeak when Derek pulled Stiles closer to him. Derek really shouldn't enjoy how much he like that noise. "Are you sure you want this?" Derek need to give Stiles this chance to say no. "You don't have to do anything just because you think it's what Lydia wants..."he looked at the redhead, "you don't have to do anything either."

Not wanting them to feel any pressured to do anything. Derek didn't want to be like _**her.**_ Derek pushed the thought of _**her**_ away. _**Kate's**_ ghost had no place in this no matter how hard it tried to intrude. Derek didn't want her in his life or thoughts anymore then she already had been.

Stiles gave Lydia a side-eyed look, "I will admit I do a lot of thinking with my hormones. Show me a teenager who doesn't? But not about Lydia or...you." At both of Derek and Lydia's disbelieving glances he quickly said, "Not anymore. I can't afford to if want to be your friend and not make you uncomfortable around me. I...I can be a little obsessive, you know."

Lydia snorted at that, "Have you," she asked sarcastically, but not harshly, smiling as she said it.

"Yes?" Stiles said unsure that was the answer Lydia wanted or not.

Derek licked his lips. Causing Stiles to stare as he pulled the younger man even closer. The thought of Stiles having dirty thoughts about him arousing. Derek had those type of thoughts since he met Stiles. Derek had them late at night when he's curled up in his cold bed alone. Thought he would never admit to having in the light of day. How lately bright long hair and apple leaf green eyes starred in his thoughts as much as amber eyes, dark hair and beauty marks. Derek never thought he had a chance with one of them, much less both of them.

"What if we want to be more than a friend?" Derek asked he watched as Stiles nervously licked his own lips.

"I could start thinking with my hormones," Stiles holds up his thumb and pointer finger an inch a part, "just a little?"

Derek yanked Stiles to him slanting his lips against Stiles, using his tongue to coach Stiles lips open. He snaked his tongue in the younger man's mouth twisting it around Stiles own. Stiles moaned at the sensation. Derek wondered if Stiles could feel the same building passion as he did. If the heat of it consumed Stiles the way it did Derek? Derek's hand came up and gripped Stiles hair, firmly but not harshly, pulling Stiles head to the side as Derek trailed wet, open mouth kisses, down Stiles long throat. He glanced over Stiles shoulder at Lydia as the scent tart apples wafted through the air, mixing with hot cinnamon. He smirked at the redhead's wide eyed look of arousal. Derek crooked a finger at Lydia to come closer.

Derek moved his leg so his upper thigh pushed between Stiles legs, rubbing against the hardness in Stiles pants. Stiles responded by grinding his crotch against the hard muscle of Derek's high in a fast, hard, jerky motion, whining from the back of his throat. Derek's hands slid down Stiles arms to his waist then farther down to his ass. Derek's hand bumped into Lydia's when she touched Stiles back. Derek moved, pushing Stiles so his back was pressed firmly against Lydia's front. He reached over Stiles shoulder and buried his hand in Lydia's long hair, twisting his fingers in it.

"Why don't we continue this in my bed?" Lydia asked in what should had been a husky purr but came out as more of a hurried surprised squeak because Stiles had reached back behind him when he had felt her press up against his back, Stiles had shoved his under the skirt of Lydia's dress, gripping her thigh, caressing it.

Both Derek and Stiles made sounds of agreement. Lydia took them both by the hands and led them to her bedroom.

***

Upon waking Derek frowned. He felt overly warm in the best of ways. Slowly he opened his eyes, blowing strains of almost crimson colored locks of hair from his face. Turning his head, Derek saw Lydia laying besides him watching him with soft, sleepy eyes. Derek shifted only to be pulled tight against a male form.

"No, pretty wolfie, " Stiles whispered sleepily into Derek's ear, "don't go."

A hot blush came to Derek's face when he remembered the last time Stiles had called him that. It had been right before Derek had swallowed Stiles cock to the root, the head of it hitting the back of his throat every time he swallowed around it. The younger man praising Derek by calling him a god... or to god? Derek hadn't been sure. Derek had been a bit distracted by Lydia burying her tongue in his ass at the time.

"You aren't allowed to brood about what happened last night." Lydia whispered, looking more awake now. She whispered because Stiles was still mostly asleep. Sleep was rare for Stiles since the Nogitsune possessed him. "Because you enjoyed it-"She was cut off when Derek whispered back,

"Of course I enjoyed it! It was sex! With you and Stiles!" Really, really, great sheet burningly hot sex. Derek remembered Lydia riding Stiles cock like it was the only thing she ever wanted to due in her life, while giving Derek the filthiest kiss he ever had. She had moaned, fingers buried in her pussy, like a whore while watching as Derek sank his cock in Stiles ass for the first time. She had been the one to whisper encouragement and suggestions to Stiles while he milked Derek's prostate with his long fingers.

Derek didn't understand the hurt look Lydia got on her face.

"Is that..."Stiles breathed into Derek's ear, "all it was to you," he shifted away from Derek. Lydia sat up puling the sheets around her. When Derek said nothing, unsure at what they wanted to hear. Stiles nodded trying to slid out of the bed. Derek quickly caught Stiles by the upper arm.

"I...I don't have words for last night." Derek said.

"Find some," Stiles said, coolly.

Derek looked over at Lydia, "This was your idea..."

Lydia tossed her sex-tangled hair over her shoulder, "You could have said no, Hale." her tone miffed.

It wasn't that Derek regretted what had happened. No, anything but. Yet, he feared...that was the problem. Derek feared what happened next. He feared he wasn't ready for it or _them._ So he hid behind his only shield...assholery.

" You and Stiles offered me, my favorite sexual fantasy. The both of you together... Like I was going to turn you down!"

"Maybe," Stiles said quietly, looking more confused than hurt by what Derek had said, pulled his arm from Derek's grip, "last night shouldn't have happen."

Lydia snarled wordlessly at Derek as she threw off the sheets from around her. Getting up from the bed, completely nude. Derek shifted under the sheets at the sight of Lydia walking around the bed over to Stiles, "Let's go take a bath, It will help with the soreness."

"I don't feel sore."

Lydia smirked, "You will when you stand up."

Stiles grabbed one of the sheets Lydia had discarded, wrapping it around his waist before standing up, wincing as he did so. Slowly, awkwardly he moved towards the adjoining bathroom.

"When you figure out your issue? And get over it?," Lydia asked, "You will be more than welcome to join us," she said following Stiles.

Derek sighed to himself after Lydia had closed the door behind her. He could hear running water as well as Lydia's whispered words about how stupid Derek was...and if he ever wanted to get laid by them again he need to get over himself. The thing was? Lydia wasn't wrong. Not about his issues or wanting to have sex with them again, and in order to do that he had to at least try to get over them.

And admit he was being a jerk because he was scared.

Derek got out of bed and went to the bathroom door. He knocked on it.

"What!" Lydia called angrily through the door.

"Iwasscared." Derek babbled in a rush to get the words out.

"What?"

"I was scared." Derek repeated more slowly, "I know what I said hurt you, both and I'm sorry for that."

The door opened and Derek went into the bathroom. Stiles was sitting on the edge of the huge porcelain tub as it filled with hot water. Lydia was sitting on a stool in front of a vanity with a large mirror, wrapped in a white towel.

"We're scared too, Derek. If this goes wrong? It will destroy me." Stiles said, looking so very young.

"You have to _trust_ me. We have to trust _each other,"_   Lydia said, looking unsure of herself for...the first time since Derek has known her. "Or this won't work."

"All or nothing?" Derek asked, quoting Lydia's words from last night.

"All or nothing." Stiles stated.

"All or nothing." Lydia agreed. "Now let's take that bath." She eyed Derek thoughtfully, "You are going to make up for this misunderstanding with a spa day with a masseuse."

Stiles looked intrigued at the idea.

Derek knew he was forgiven.

 


	11. Family Reunites (subtitled Danny's Five Second Cameo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 2SFlovers from some brainstorming we did on Facebook together. I've change some things but over all I hope 2SFlover likes what I've done. It was because of this chapter that I was inspired to write this story at all. So thank you 2SFlover for your inspiration!

Derek got out of the cab. He held out a hand helping Lydia out of it. Stile got out on the other side of the yellow cab he walked behind it up onto the curb. Lydia leaned into the driver's side window and paid their fare. When the cab was gone they turned to look at Stark Tower, it was a towering monument of metal and glass that bordered on art. This was where, Alpha Shay Marrok had told Derek, his father was...

"Well, it certainly makes a statement." Derek said.

"The over compensating one, right?" Stiles asked. Derek couldn't stop the snigger that escaped him.

"Will you two hurry up!" Lydia said, standing by the door of the building, tapping a high heeled foot impatiently, "I'm not going to be late for an appointment with Pepper Potts!" She said going through the doors, both Derek and Stiles hurried to catch up with her.

Derek took a deep breath once he was in the lobby. Normal scents of people with clashing body orders, perfumes, hit his noise hard. Followed by the materials the building was made of... then... _"Lemongrass...and gunpowder?"_   Derek murmured. It was his father's scent, Derek hadn't smelled in it years, but there were somethings you never forgot. The scent of family was one of them. "He's here. My _father_ is _here!"_ Derek hissed.

"Are you sure, Derek?" Lydia asked, quietly.

Derek nodded, "His scent is al over this lobby... fresh too."

"So, what's the plan, big guy?" Stiles asked, then noticed Derek's blank look, "No. Dude, no, you can't be planning to just wait and grab him when he leaves!"

"Why not?" Derek asked, "It's a simple plan."

"Oh, honestly!" Lydia exclaimed as she spun on her heel and headed over to the front desk. "I'll let them know the Reps from HaleStorm Inc. are here. The meeting with Miss. Potts first, deal with your father later." As she walked away Lydia threw over her shoulder, "Come up with a new plan!"

"who put her in charge?" Derek muttered.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Dude, where have you been? She's _Lydia Martin,_ she's always been in charge."

Derek sighed before following after the redhead.

***

Stiles roamed the lobby nervously, pausing by an Avengers inspired mural of the _**'Battle of Manhattan'**_   he gave the image of Thor, in his red cape holding his hammer up in a lightening filled sky, a sneer. He turned from it and bumped into someone's back. _Wait,_ Stiles thought, _I know that back._ And he should considering the many hours he had spent staring at it during school.

"Danny??"

Danny Mahealani turned flashing Stiles a sheepish smile. Excitedly, Stiles threw his arms around the guy. "What are you doing here?" Stiles asked once he let him go.

Danny shrugged, "After Ethan left Beacon Hills I decided to graduate early. I got offered a summer's internship I in the Electronics department. So what are you-" before he could finish Lydia came up and wrapped and arm around Stiles waist, much to Danny's surprise. "Lydia? You're here too?" Looking past her he could see _Derek Hale_ lurking in the shadows watching them with that serial killer look that was so hot on him.

"Did you really tell Derek my real name, Danny?" Stiles asked with a frown.

Danny gave Derek a side-eyed look as the man walked up to them, "He took off his shirt, Stiles!"

Stiles punched Derek in the arm, "So, it's okay for _you_ to pimp yourself out but when _I_ do it-and _you"_ he pointed at Derek, "go along with it-it gets _my face_   slammed into the steering wheel of my jeep! How is that fair?"

"My body, my choice." Derek deadpanned.

Really? what could Stiles say to that?

"...internship?"

Stiles heard the last part of Lydia's question.

"Oh, it's been great! I've even caught a glimpse of a couple of the Avengers besides Tony Stark!" Danny said as he looked at his watch, "I have to go! My shift is starting soon! Let's have lunch some time and really catch up, guys." Danny told them before he rushed off with a quick goodbye.

***

Once Danny was goon Lydia gave Stiles a playful shove, "Go sit down," she looed at Derek, "You too. Before security thinks you're casting the place, you've circled the lobby six times now." The werewolf rolled his eyes at her but did as she asked, she rewarded Derek with a bright smile. The redhead walked over to some chairs and sat down in one. She picked up a math journal. Stiles sat down besides her and Derek leaned on the arm of her chair. _Her boys,_ she thought fondly, liked to keep her between them when in public if possible. It was a cute protective thing they did even when they were just her friends. She flipped through the journal, pausing at interesting looking equations. They were waiting for the Head of Security to escort them up to Miss Potts office. Stiles leaned over to look at the journal every one in a while for something to do and ask a question or two about the math problems...though Stiles was more interested in the theories behind the equations.

Lydia's thoughts turned to this morning. Derek's freak out had worried her. Though she thought she understood where it had come form. Derek's romantic past had left him riddled with issues. Lydia while understanding of them. Didn't want Derek's fear to keep him from something that could make him happy. She and Stiles could do that if the man would let them. Lydia was sure of it.

Stiles was keeping something from her...them. Lydia wasn't sure what it was...but Stiles had always kept his secrets. He had been more uncomfortable and unsure of himself since they had come to New York.

Lydia was happy. Happy that  things were turning out so well with her boys. Happy to be far from Beacon Hills...just _happy._ Lydia looked up to see a pale, plain looking man with hair the same shade as Derek's, coming towards them. He was dressed in an expensive, well fitting black suit. Derek stood up as he came closer to them. A low warning growl escaped Derek causing Stiles to tense and Lydia eyed the man warily.

"You have your mother's eyes," the man said, sadly. Derek leaped before Stiles or Lydia could move, punching the man in the face with one smooth move, hard enough to knock the man to the floor. Derek stood over him, eyes flashing a glowing blue. The man started to stand up and Derek lunged for him again only to be stopped when Stiles scramble out of his seat and grabbed Derek by the arm,

"No, Der, you only get one pot shot, remember."

Derek stilled, glaring at the man, "Meet my dad, Phil Coulson," he snarled.

"So, you're Pepper's ten o'clock appointment," Phil asked as he slowly got to this feet, eyeing his...son carefully. In his comm he heard, _Permission to fire, Boss?_ Phil brought his hand up to his ear, ordering, "Denied!" His eyes flickering to the probable locations as to where the archer could be hiding, "Non-hostile!"

 _You sure, boss? Cause the werewolf looks like a serial killer to me,_ the archer said in Phil's ear.

"That's my son, Barton!" Phil snapped out.

_Oh, now I see the resemblance. You have the same resting bitch face._

Phil turned his comm off after that. This was going to be difficult enough to deal with, without Clint's commentary in his ear. "You have every right to be angry," Phil paused unsure if this was the right name, "Derek. There were circumstances that kept me away."

" _ **Circumstances!**_ What possible circumstances could there have been that would have kept you away from your mate? Your children? Your family! For almost a decade!"

"I didn't know any of you were alive! I didn't know much about the last ten years of my life to be honest!"

"Amnesia?" Derek snorted, "Convenient."

"Derek," the redhead chided with a 'obey me or else look' "we should have this conversation somewhere less public."

That sentence told Phil that the two young people with his son knew that Derek was a werewolf. He watched as the young woman took Derek by the arm and the young man with amber eyes and a cheek full of beauty marks flanked his son's other side. Phil lead them over to the employee elevator. Phil hit the button for it and the door opened,

**"Agent Coulson?"**

The voice of the AI startled the others. Derek looked around, sniffing the air, while the younger man looked amused at Derek reaction, though the young woman looked more interested in the AI.

**"Sir, is offering use of the penthouse."**

"Thank you, Jarvis, please tell Mr. Stark, we accept." Phil said. It wasn't long before the elevator stopped and the door opened. Derek seemed reluctant to get out of it.

"Come on, Derek," Phil heard the man say to Derek, "He has the answers you want." Derek sighed and stepped out of the elevator, the red head still gripping his arm. The young man rocked on the balls of his feet, "Besides if nothing else you have to give Lydia the chance to tell Tony Stark just how wrong his math is."

"Fine, Stiles."

"So, Mr. Hale..."Lydia started.

"Coulson," Phil cut in, "Talia never changed her name to mine nor I to hers."

Lydia blinked, "Progressive for the time when you would have gotten married."

Maybe that was so with humans. From what Phil could remember about supernatural creatures? Not so much. Not unless there was royalty involved. And no matter what many thought, the Hales hadn't been that. Phil lead them into the large living room... And Tony Stark stood there holding a tablet in one hand while a holo-graphic display shone in front of him with pictures of Derek, Lydia and Stiles...

"Looks like your stalker wall," Derek whispered in Stiles ear, "only more expensive."

Stiles rounded on Derek, "It's not a stalker wall! It's an information board! It's also saved your life more than a few times! So no mocking of it!"

"Derek Hale, Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski..." Tony Stark whistled, "there is some interesting things about you three. I mean showing up at crime scenes, being wanted by the law, spending time in a mental intuition...is this what you young people get up to today? I'm getting so out of touch with the youth."

"Stark," Phil said, a warning in this tone that tony ignored.

"Derek Hale wanted for the murder of his sister...no, wait, those charges were dropped and said sister found alive two years later," Tony said, "Interesting in a soap opera way, when you add the fact a dead body was actually found on your property by...wait for it, Stiles Stilinski. Who just so happened to be the sheriff son? Question: How do you pronounce that name of yours?"

Derek growled, clenching his fists to hide the fact that his claws had popped out at the mention of Laura's death.

"Your sister is alive?" Phil asked, surprised.

"Both Laura and Cora are." Stiles told Phil, putting a hand over one of Derek's fisted up ones.

"And that brings us to..." Tony paused as he looked up at the red head.

"Lydia Martin," she said with a toss of her hair.

"Yes, Bruce was going on and on about your math theories. So, just how is my math wrong?" Tony's voice took on the tone he got with people that thought they were as smart as he was, Tony like to prove how much they weren't, "when I call up the review board I can point out that a beautiful, genius-"

Derek growled and Stiles glared at Tony.

"...high school girl," Tony eyed the younger men, "spotted the mistakes they missed. It will cause Richard Reed's head will spin.

"You put those mistakes in there on purpose," Stiles said looking at the holo-gram, reaching out to poke the picture of himself in the forehead. "Anyhow, we did a spell to see if there was more of Derek's family running around since they kept pooping up out of the woodwork like bad pennies in Beacon Hills."

Derek shot a look at Stiles one the younger man ignored.

"What?" Tony said disappointed, "you do magic, Red? Are magic?" Tony shook his head going over to the bar and pouring som some iced tea out of a brandy bottle. Pepper said no booze or she would leave him. Tony would rather have his strawberry blonde COE than an alcoholic buzz. "There goes my respect for you."

"magic can be controlled and quantified through certain math formulas," Lydia said walking over to the bar, leaning on it.

"Really?" Tony asked, intrigued.

"According to Dr. Jane Foster...but I would think with knowing an Asgurdian, that you would be familiar with it." Lydia told him.

"Can we no talk about that _asshole!_ "Stiles snarled, his eyes taking on a gold glow that was not dissimilar from that of a beta werewolf's for a moment then it was gone so quickly everyone dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"You don't like Thor?" Phil asked, shocked.

"I didn't think that was possible," Tony muttered into his tumbler, "everyone likes Point Break."

Stiles glared at him, "I'm not a sheep that follows the herd. Besides anyone who knows anything about mythology know that _Thor,"_ Stiles spits the name as if were something nasty, "knows that he is nothing more than a warmongering, womanizing, brother betrayer and daddy's boy who couldn't wipe his own nose without Odin telling him too. I fear for the future of Asgurd with _him_ as king."

And uncomfortable silence ensued until Tony asked, "Soo, you cast a spell that told you Agent Dad was alive?"

Derek scowled at the billionaire, "No, I already knew he was alive. The Marrok Pack told me."

Phil frowned, because the Marroks hadn't once said anything about any of his family being alive when they had contacted him. "Why are you here then," he asked confused. Because it seemed that Derek had a life. One that didn't need Phil or his problems. Derek gave Phil a hurt look in reply.

"Because the spell revealed two other blood relatives of Derek's here in New York." Lydia said.

Phil rubbed a hand over his face. He knew Xander was one of the relatives. She was a close blood cousin, with her being the daughter, of Phil's half sister Francesca's sister, Jessica Harris. He just wasn't sure who the other person could be...there were some things Phil still have trouble remembering. He could remember Laura and Cora, knew they were his daughters but...he couldn't remember if they had dark or blonde hair. He did wonder about some thing though...

"Jarvis? Show an image of Agent Skye, please."

" **Of course, Agent Coulson."**

A picture of a young woman in her late teens-early twenties replaced the pictures of Derek, Lydia and Stiles on the holo-gram screen. She was a pretty brunette with soft brown eyes, she even had a beauty mark on her right cheek. In the picture she was standing next to a handsome man with black tousled hair, green eyes and a jaw covered in scuff.

"Do you know her, Derek?" Phil asked. Because he always wondered about the near instance connection he had made with the young woman.

Derek slowly shook his head, eyes round in surprise, "I've never seen her before in my life...but him? _Him I know._ "

"Who is he, Derek?" Stiles asked.

"He's my half-brother, Grant. Grant Ward."

Finding out there was a Hale that looked so much like Derek was not the shocker it should have been in Lydia's mind. No, what bothered her was, "I have to ask," she said staring at the holo-gram screen, "why does the girl in this picture look as if she could be Stiles twin in female form?"

Stiles shifted incomfortable in a telling move at Lydia's words, "Ummm... I'ver never seen-"

"Lie." Derek stated, flatly, "Why are you lying?"

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, " She's...kind of sort of related to me?"

"How?" Lydia asked, she didn't remember Stiles mentioning that he had any siblings.

"Look, it's complicated, okay? Besides we are not here for me. Derek's family drama is far more important than mine."

Derek eyed the younger man but said nothing.

Lydia pointed at Stiles, "We are so talking about this later."

Stiles sighed, "Of course, we are."


	12. Family Reuites pt. 2 (Subtitled: More About Family)

"Orgams are the best thing _ever!"_ Skye gasped, into Grant's ear. He smirked pressing his face into her neck as he thrust had and deep into the young woman's pussy, twisting his hips in a way he knew would bring her pleasure. The small cramped bed rocked in time with their bodies, the mattress moving rhythmically. It wasn't long before Grant brought Skye to another orgasm and he found his own release. Panting, he gently moved off of the younger woman, he pulled Skye into his arms as the sweat cooled from their bodies in the darkened room.

Grant had made it his mission that Skye would never regret the trust she had put in him. Because after what he had almost done? Skye had every right to hate Grant for his past as a double agent for Hydra. Grant had betrayed Hydra for...well, to be honest? It had been for Skye... He had wanted the woman ever since he met her. He knew if Hydra's plan went a head? Grant would never have a chance with Skye. She was the perfect mate for him...quickly Grant shoved that thought aside. Thinking in terms like _mate_ only brought up memories he didn't want to remember. It was bad enough his own Step-father didn't know who Grant was...and hadn't for the past decade or so. Grant had also been under orders from both Fury and Garret not to tell Coulson the truth.

It being the bastard son of Talia Hale and Ian Ward wasn't bad enough. The Wards also had been a werewolf _hunting_ family. Grant had been the result of a scandalize affair. Grant was a regret for both the Hale and Ward family, he knew. Because Grant had been born human he had been given to the Wards when he was ten per the treaty the Hales and Wards had made when Talia and Ian realized she was pregnant. Grant had had been trained as a hunter...by peopled that thought he was less than human. So when John Garret came around when Grant was sixteen and basically saved him from the Wards? Grant had thought he owed the man for his life.

Grant was under no illusions about what Skye felt for him. He knew she couldn't love someone she thought was no better than a Nazi. But he had blown the whistle on Hydra's plan( a bit to late to stop it) yet in time to save a lot of people. Though that wasn't what he cared about, he was just glad he wasn't in that cell anymore. Since he had told Coulson all that he knew about Hydra's plans that he was living on barrowed time. When Hydra caught up to him...

At the sound of his comm unit going off Grant moved away from Skye. She made a sleepy discontented sound as he reached into the small cubby hole shelf and picked it up. Flipping it on, "Ward," he said into it.

 _"Agent Ward,"_ Coulson's smooth cold voice came in response to Grant's greeting. Skye sat up at the sound of Coulson's voice.

"Sir?" Grant asked with a slight flinch. He wondered if Coulson would ever remember their relationship to each other, if the older man even wanted too. Perhaps Grant was too much of a failure to be considered a Hale anymore? Though the stunt with Coulson dragging Grant and letting Skye ask him questions, was so something his Uncle Peter would have done to make a point. 

" _I need you to come to Stark Tower immediately."_

"I'll inform the team-"

" _No, agent, just you."_

Skye leaned over and snatched the comm from Grant's hand, shoving her long light brown hair from her face. "Why just him?" Her tone was distrustful but Grant knew that couldn't be right. Coulson was her favorite out of the team. Grant was pretty sure she saw him as a father figure of some sort.

" _Agent Ward's... **status** is about to change."_

"He is not joining the Avengers, A.C. Not without me." Skye said. Grant couldn't keep the surprise he felt from showing on his face at that moment. Skye gave him a soft smile. "Stupid man will get himself killed under some pretense of redemption or something just as dumb."

" _I'll expect you both...in four hours. And Grant?"_

Grant blinked. Coulson hadn't used his first name in the months since the Hydra coup was revealed, "Yes," he asked, softly.

There was a pause, " _Please do something else for entertainment besides having sex with Skye...again."_ Grant could hear the smirk in the man's voice, " _Coulson out."_

Skye put the back on the shelf, muttering, "How does he do that?"

"Coulson was the Assistant Director then Acting Director of Shield before Fury came back for a reason, you know." Grant told her, "Still I'm pretty sure shooting Fury is not going to get him a raise any time soon," Grant paused looking up thoughtfully at the ceiling, "I could be wrong though."

Skye looked at him amazed, "How do you know that? May just told me about that this morning!"

Grant smirked at her, "I would be a piss-poor double agent if I didn't know every big things that goes down at Shield or within the cells of Hydra, wouldn't I?"

Skye gave him a thoughtful nod before asking, "So, What is the skinny on Hydra?"

"Well, Rumlow's plastic surgery was  a bust... 

***

After much debate it was decided for the best that the Coulson-Hale reunion not take place in Tony's penthouse, mostly because Tony didn't want to have to rebuilt it again when the ensuing explosion of tension, happened. Tony was kind enough to let them have the use of the conference room that Pepper was originally going to the HaleStorm Inc. Meeting in. Derek was watching Stiles as he spun around in an office chair. Lydia stood by a window looking out over the skyline view of Manhattan. Derek wondered if they would like to see Brooklyn later or maybe even China Town? There were a couple of dragons he would love to introduce them too. He was startled out of his thoughts when a woman with crimson colored hair pulled up into a sassy bun on top of her head, she was dressed in casual clothes. Behind her walked in a blonde man with well defined arms. They sat down on either side of his father, who at across from Derek.

Stiles stopped spinning in his chair and Lydia came over and sat down at Derek other side so they were flanking him. An uncomfortable silence filled the room until the door opened and two young women walked into the room. Both of them were brunettes with brown eyes, one wore her hair in a long sleek pony tail while the other had a short jagged bob.

"Oh," said the one with the short hair, "Sorry, Uncle Phil, I didn't know you were in a meeting." She said pushing the other woman back toward the door but was stopped when,

 _"Xander?"_ Derek whispered, not believing that his favorite cousin was standing in the same room with him. Last he had heard Xander had been somewhere in Africa.

"Do...I," Xander stopped and took a deep breath, her eyes widened, _"Derek?"_

Derek nodded rushing from his chair. When he was close enough he threw his arms around his cousin. She was so small in his arms...in his memories Xander had been taller than him and larger than life. He buried his face in her hair breathing in her scent. It was wild and primal like he remember, tinged with spicy chocolate.

"I came looking for you and Laura after I heard about the fire," Xander whispered in Derek's ear, "but all I found was scorched earth and ashes. I tried to find the hunters that did it. Everyone in the Underground knew it had been Hunters but no one was talking. I couldn't find out who...I tried."

"I know." Derek whispered back. Derek knew Xander would have defied the gods themselves to see justice done for his family. Pack. Clan. Family. were important things to his cousin.

"Well, look at you," the other woman said, Derek got a closer look as she came towards them, "little Der-Bear all grown-up!"

"Faith?" Derek asked pulling away from Xander but not letting go. He reconized the first girl he had ever had a crush on. Faith nodded throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Derek?" Lydia asked, softy. A hint of jealousy in her voice, at how easily these women could touch Derek and he them, "Who are they?"

"This is my cousin Xander Harris," motioning to the woman with the jagged bob cut hair, then to the other woman," and her adopted sister, Faith Lehane." Introducing them to the room.

"Natasha Romanoff, "the woman with crimson hair said, narrowing her eyes at the newcomers, "I've seen you before."

"Faith shrugged, "I'm an intern."

"No, you move like a fighter."

"I never said I was just an intern."

"Clint Barton," said the blonde man to Xander he said, "Nice to see you again Harris...Bora, Bora was _fun."_

Xander snorted, "Not my kind of fun, Hawkeye." She and Faith walked over to the table, Derek returned to his seat, introducing Stiles and Lydia. At Stiles name Xander raised an eyebrow, "Stiles?" She asked leaning a hip on the edge of the table as Faith hopped up on it to sit.

"Easier to pronounce than my real name," Stiles said, defensively. Stiles cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath be fore speaking, "You're not human or a Were."

"Smart," Xander grinned at Derek, "I approve of this one." Derek blushed knowing that Xander was picking up on the lingering scents on both Stiles and Lydia from the way she was eyeing all three of them. "No, I'm not," she said letting her eyes glow green answering Stiles question, "but neither are you."

" _What?"_ Derek and Lydia exclaimed in unison.

"No," Stiles said, closing his eyes for a moment, when he opened them they were a bright glowing gold, "I'm not."

" _Explain!"_ Derek and Lydia said together.

"It's a long story," Stiles said as the gold faded from his eyes, "I'll tell you later..."

"Will this explain how you survived being possessed by the Nogitsune?"

"And why you don't like Thor? or Norway?" Lydia wondered.

"Yes, and it _snows_ in Norway, Lydia, for like most of the year! I don't like being cold!"

Before anyone could say thing else,

**"Agent Coulson, I hate to disturb you. But there is a problem in the medical ward."**

"What is it?" Phil asked, because the AI sounded almost upset.

**"Captain Rogers guest...has escaped."**

"That's not good." Romanoff said, flatly standing up.

**"He's armed himself."**

"That's really not good." Barton groaned, getting to his feet.

" **And he's taken out most of the Stark security force by non-lethal means. He seems to be hunting for a way out of the Tower."**

Phil said nothing, he straightened his suit jacket, standing up."

"So, who's coming our way?" Derek said growling, not like that his new found family, as well as his _mat-friends_ could be in danger.

It was Jarvis who answered Derek's question, **"The Winter Soldier."**

 

 

 


	13. Bats Are The Perfect Weapon

Tony came rushing into the conference room, "Jarvis told you what's going on?"

"Yes," Lydia said, frowning, "he said a _guest_ escaped. Guests _don't_ escape. Guest implies they _want_ to be here."

"Sgt. Barnes wants to be here," Tony told her, walking by Faith, doing a double take at her and Xander, "Oh, new people...attractive new people..."

"Not now, Stark." Phil growled, not liking the look he was giving the two other women, nor did they need the genius getting distracted.

"Right," Tony muttered, "It's the brainwashed assassin super soldier that kind of...doesn't."

Phil sighed, "Do you even know the meaning of classified, Stark?"

"Vaguely," Tony said, when he received a glare from the agent, he continued with, "If Barnes gets on this floor? They need to know how dangerous he can be. Now it's time for you to earn that paycheck of yours. Tell thing one and two to get a move on."

Phil smirked, looking at Clint and Natasha, "You heard the boss," the blond man and scarlet haired woman exchange sly grins with each other as they left the room. Phil started to follow but was stopped by Xander.

"You're not going without me. Faith will stay here and guard the kids," Xander said ignoring the protests from Stiles and Lydia. For a moment Phil wondered if he should say something denying that she should do that but in the end only nodded. It would keep Xander from just following after anyway.

"Time to suit up, "Tony said with a grin, as thin metal bracelets at his wrists began to expand up his arms, and from a thin metal necklace, down his torso and legs in red and gold.

"You are not..."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Of course I am Agent Agent, it's my building after all," he said before his mask came down over his face locking his helmet in place.

"That was awesome!" Stiles shouted throwing a fist in the air.

"I know, right." Tony's voice came from behind the mask, almost smarmly as he walked out of the room.

Derek got up from his seat and went over to Xander. "Where do you think your..." Phil trailed off when his son rolled his neck, face shifting, becoming more lupine looking, fangs in his mouth, eyes glowing a bright blue in his beta-shifted form.

"With you," Derek said, the _duh_ implied, though he would never admit that. Phil only sighed, before motioning Xander and Derek to follow him before the door closed Stiles hear Derek growl loudly and wondered what Stark had said to made Derek do that. He turned to Lydia, "So who do you think Derek will kill first...Stark or his dad?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Stark. Derek still needs answers from his father."

"Come on you two," Faith said, hopping off the table, "we should find somewhere safer for you."

"Like where?" Stiles asked.

" **Might I suggest the penthouse?"** Jarvis asked.

***

"So, where is this guy?" Derek asked, "I thought we were going to cut him off?"

Romanoff and Barton had disappeared in pursuit of Barnes earlier.

" **Sgt. Barnes has double backed."** Jarvis said.

"Meaning?" Xander asked.

" **Sgt. Barnes is heading up, it would seem."**

 _"Up,"_ Derek snarled, "as in the floor we just _left?_ I thought this guy wanted to escape?" The worry in his voice was plain for the others to hear, they had left Stiles and Lydia on that floor. "Why go up?"

"Confusion? PTSD?" Xander asked.

"No," Phil stated, "he's going to the roof. Stark keeps his helicopter there."

 **"Oh,"** Jarvis said, quietly.

"That didn't sound like a good, _oh,_ to me." Xander said, shifting her weight foot to foot looking around nervously.

" **Miss. Lehane took Miss. Martin and Mr. Stilinski to the penthouse."**

"You have to go through the penthouse to get to the roof. I redesigned it that way after the attack on Manhattan, two years ago." Tony said.

Derek grabbed Tony by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Something that impressed Phil because the suit weight at least a half a ton, "If any thing happens to-"

"Hey," Xander interrupted Derek, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Faith is with them. She'll protect them," Derek gave her a disbelieving look, "She will."

Derek growled, letting Tony go. Then a man with wheat colored hair came stumbling around the corner, one that Derek had learned about from his high school history class...Tony grabbed the man  before he could fall, "Whoa, there Apple Pie," the man glared at Tony through the start of an impressive black eye, "Nice eye you have there."

"He suck punched me!" Steve Rogers muttered, shoving away from Tony, _"That...that...punk!"_

"Still think he's worth all this trouble?" Tony asked. When everyone glared at him, he mumbled, "Just sayin'."

***

**"Mr. Stilinski, Miss Martin, I don't mean to alarm you,"**

Stiles looked up, from the hologram screen that had information he had requested about the Winter Soldier, at the sound of the A.I. voice. Faith had decided to guard the elevator that led up to the penthouse from the floor below them, leaving Stiles and Lydia alone in Stark's penthouse. The first thing that Lydia had done was request a weapon but was denied by Jarvis. Yet when Stiles asked for a bat the A.I. simply asked, if he would like metal of wooden. Stiles asked for metal, of course. Stiles would also have to ask Stark about what he thought could be a weapon?

The history of one Stg. James Barnes was the stuff of legends...or nightmares. There were far to many paraells to the Nogitsune for Stiles comfort. Hydra was the _worst._ Most of Sgt. Barnes life was well documented and the most of it in the infor dump on the internet. Stiles was also sure that the super soldier serum was based on werewolf genetics, because both shared the same increased speed, reflexes and strength as well as reduced physical ageing.

Lydia stopped, pacing, "what is it," she snapped.

" **Sgt. Barnes has gotten past Miss Lehane,"** Jarvis paused, "... **he seems hostile."**

"Is she okay?" Lydia asked with a frown. Stiles knew that Lydia had taken a likening to the older girl, she seemed like a badass to Stiles.

**"Only unconscious."**

"On a scale of crazy person with a gun to pissed off werewolf, how hostile are you talking about?" Stiles asked, sliding hologram pictures around, pausing when a picture of Thor popped up, growling he swiped it into the trash icon.

 **"A brain washed Hydra super soldier with a metal arm."** Jarvis stated.

"Did he sound sarcastic to you?" Stiles asked Lydia.

Lydia shrugged, "I guest that means he's off the chart?"

"You think?" Stiles asked making a face at her, "ETA, Jarvis?"

" **Five minutes."**

"Do you have visual?" Stiles asked, the information on the hologram screen disappearing, an image of a man appeared. He had straight brown hair that came to the top of his shoulders. Dark purple stains under his eyes from lack of sleep, the expression in those cold blue eyes was a rather sad one. Stiles had seen it before, in his own, the guilt and the knowledge that nothing you could do could ever make up for what you had done... Stiles shook those thoughts away, in the hall behind Barnes, he could see Faith laying on the floor.

"Wow, he's kind of hot..." Lydia paused at the look Stiles gave her, "you know in that serial killer kind of way. Like Derek."

Stiles muttered about resting bitch-face, louder he said, "Just our type then, huh? ETA, Jarvis?"

" **Two minutes."**

"Ideas, plan, Stiles?"

"Hide until he goes away?"

Lydia gave him an incredulous look, "Something better than that!"

" **ETA, in thirty seconds."** As soon as Jarvis fell quiet the doors to the elevator opened and Barnes walked into the room. Stiles and Lydia exchanged a glance and Stiles covered his eyes. Lydia opened her mouth and _screams._ The super sonic pitch of the air waves cause Barnes to go flying back, he hit the wall at the back of the elevator with a hard thud, as all  the windows in the penthouse shatter at the same time.

When the scream stops, Stiles slowly uncovered his ears, shaking his head still hearing a slight ringing in them from the Banshee's scream.

"What now?" he asked.

"We should check on him," Lydia whispered, frighten, looking at the man laying on the floor of the open elevator.

Stiles nodded, picking up the bat he had laid on the floor next to him earlier.

"What is that going to do?"

Stiles shrugged, "It's better than nothing..."

Lydia stepped closer to the man, Stiles only a couple steps behind her. She reached down and touched the side of his neck and let out a sigh of relief. "He's only unconscious." She said looking up at Stiles they both knew the damage her scream could do to some one. Suddenly the soldier's hand metal hand shot out and wrapped around Lydia's ankle causing her to scream a purely human scream of surprise. Barnes raised his head, cold blue eyes glared at her, Stiles brought down the bat on the back of Barnes's head. The soldier's eyes rolled up and his head dropped back down onto the floor.

Lydia, slowly looked at Stiles, he spun the bat in his hand, resting it on his shoulder before saying, "Now he's unconscious."

"There is something _seriously wrong_ with you!" Lydia hissed out as she threw herself into his arms, Stiles hugged the red haired girl close just as a section of wall slid open and...Phil Coulson, Tony Stark, Derek and _Steve Rogers_ walked into the room.

"I'mma telling you, no one will see-"Tony broke off taking in the sight of the teens, the man on the floor and the state of his penthouse with some surprise.

"Bucky are you-" Steve paused when he saw Stiles and a pretty red haired girl in his arms. "Did he hurt? What happened?" He asked them.

Nonchantly Stiles slid the bat off his shoulder and put it behind his back, "No clue," he said and Lydia giggled into his shoulder, at the put a upon look Derek shot them.

"More importantly," Tony said, his face mask flipping up, pointing to the mess, "who broke my windows?"

 


	14. All That End...

"...And that's why Tony is going to lead a coupon Sheild if Director Fury is not careful." Phil informed the people in the room. "Natasha and Clint are thinking of joining Stark's coup."

Grant shook his head. None of that really surprised the double agent. Rumor was the Hawk and Spider had no great liking for Fury. Grant looked at Derek's boyfriend, "I still can't believe you took out the _Winter Soldier_ with a base ball bat," he exclaimed with a laugh. Grant was  sitting on the couch next to Skye, in the penthouse that belonged to the Hales. The reunion between his step-father and half-brother had been tense until Xander had stepped in and smacked them both on the back of the head, growling out they should be happy they were all together once more. That there was why Xander was his favorite cousin. Grant had been glad to learn that Laura, Cora and Peter were alive as well. Stiles had given him their contact information which Grant might use in the up coming days. Derek sat in an arm chair with Stiles perched on the arm of it. The pretty red head that Grant was sure was the lover to both young men had stepped out onto the balcony for some fresh air a few moments ago.

Xander snorted, "Please the best way to take out something high tech? Is to hit it with something. It recalibrates it too, I've found." She ignored the look of horror she got from Skye.

"Xander the Winter Soldier- _Sgt. Barnes-_ is a _person._ Not a computer." Phil said with a sigh from his own arm chair. Xander gave him a narrowed eyed look, shrugging.

"How is Faith?" Derek asked concerned for his adopted cousin. Faith was the reason why Derek had been drawn to Kate Argent. Faith and Kate shared similar personality traits.

Xander had been frightened when they found Faith in the hall way out side of Starks penthouse unconscious and Xander had stayed with her rather than going with the guys when they went to stop Sgt. Barnes. "Mostly just her pride was hurt," Xander said, "She's fine. She's having a late night dinner with _Captain America."_ Xander told them not bothering to keep the distain out of her voice. While Xander respect Steve Rogers for what he had done for his country? She had little, in the way, the man had handed himself over to the government to be a lab rat... then again Xander had issues with secret government projects that experimented on people, or demons.

"You sound like you don't want to be her reconnecting with us, "Granted teased, gently. He had missed his family, his memories of Xander were faint. He could swear she was older than him, yet looked younger than Skye.

"Of Course I want to be here, Wart." Xander grinned at the face Grant made at the old-nick name, "You know what family means to us."

"Speaking of family," Derek said, glancing at the young man next to him, "Just how are you and Skye related?"

Stiles blinked, looking over at Skye. The young woman shrugged a shoulder as if to say 'don't care, you tell them'. "Let me go get Lyds," he sighed, sliding off the arm of the chair, "I only want to tell this once."

***

Lydia stood on the balcony, arms crossed over the concrete and metal railing, looking out over the skyline. The events of the last few days at the front of her mind. Gods, she was tired but it was a good tired. She, Derek, and Stiles had come to an agreement to really try at this relationship of theirs- _all or nothing-_ something she knew both men would give. She only hoped she was able to give that as well. Sometimes she knew she could be very self-centered about things.

Phil Coulson, Derek's father seemed like a nice man. While he and Derek had some issues to work out, Phil seemed sincere about doing do. Lydia couldn't wait to get to know Xander and Faith better. The two woman knew about the supernatural world had had gone screaming into denial and were pretty badass if Derek's stories about them could be believed. Lydia was a bit worried about when Laura and Cora found out about Phil and Grant. She only hopped blood shed could be avoided, oh, who was she kidding? Hales were involved there was bound to be blood. She was startled out of her thoughts when she was flanked by her guys.

"Something wrong, my goddess?" Stiles asked.

"No, just thinking."

"A dangerous past time, I hear." Derek murmured, causing both his young lovers to grin. Like they did whenever Derek made a pop-culture reference.

"I know," Lydia gave Stiles a concerned look, "I heard from Pepper Potts that Thor will be returning to earth soon. To see the woman he's engaged too." Pepper Potts had proved to be as amazing as she was fashionable. Lydia wanted to grow up to be her one day. Lydia frowned when Stiles stance tensed up.

"Come inside, I have a story to tell..." Stiles started to say just as his cell phone started to go off , the _Utah Saints_ take on the _Mortal Kombat_ theme blared from it. Stiles pulled it from his pocket and answered it with, "Hi, Dad..."he rolled his eyes as he turned and walked into the penthouse. "No, no, New York as been _great..."_

Derek shifted closer to Lydia, brushing his hand against hers. It amazed her that she was allowed to touch this man...that both of them were _hers_ now. Her relationship with Derek was never going to be easy as the one she had with Stiles but it was going to be worth it. Lydia was sure of that. Lord only knew she's need his help to reign in Stiles, especially if he got into Tony's lab again and ensighed Tony's robots into a machine rebellion, or you know, helped Tony create a version of Skynet. Lydia leaned closer to Derek with every intention of kissing the man and it looked like he would be agreeable to it, their lips barely brushed when they heard a crash come from inside the penthouse and...

"Your dating _who!!!_ When the hell did Chris Argent get back from France! How long as this been going on!" They heard Stiles demand to know.

Derek sighed, "We better get in there and keep him from spazzing out over this."

Lydia shook her head, "I'll be there in a moment," she told him as he went in to the building. She looked back over the New York Skyline. _Well I can say I'm not bored anymore._ _I wonder, what the rest of the summer will bring._


	15. End Credit Scene

A beautiful, shapely, long haired brunette woman, dressed in a forest green floor length gown walked down the corridor. Her bright blue eyes took in the state of the prisoners behind the glass cells. She knew her magic hid her well if not completely from the eyes which she wanted to remain unseen by. Crimson painted lips scowled at the conditions that the prisoners were in.

Asguard prisons were not the most hospitable of places.

The woman turned a corner and found the cell of who she had been looking for...a tall man, dressed in a simple white leinen shirt and brown doe colored pants, he was barefoot. His long black hair was a wild tangled mess about his head, his pale skin a sickly white, those most beloved emerald eyes tinged with insanity. He stood waiting for her to come closer to the glass, patiently, as if he knew who was coming for him.

_Which he probably didn't,_ the woman thought sorrowfully, " Do you know who I am?"

The man gave a slow nod.

Surprising the woman.

He shouldn't remember her. Odin had taken the memory of her and their children from him a thousand years ago.

" _Sigyn,"_ he sighed out as if it were a prayer, coming even closer to the glass cell wall.

Sigyn closed her eyes in relief. Her husband finally remember who she was, somehow he had broken through Odin's foul magic. "Is it time?" she whispered laying the palm of her hand on the glass, "Is it time for him to pay for his crimes against us?"

"Not yet," the trickster whispered, pressing his own hand to hers, frowning at the glass that separated them, "not until our wolf awakens..."

"...and _Ragnarok comes,"_ the woman of victory hissed back, the insanity in her eyes almost matching that of her husbands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Other pairings and characters and tags will be add needed.  
> Not Betaed.  
> Will edit for Spelling and Grammar later.  
> P.S. Since no one can get this I don't want a beta. So please stop asking about it. If the grammar and spelling is not up to your standards? Go find another author to read.  
> P.P.S.S. you can now see my fan art for this story on my Tumblr at:  
> lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> (I think that's right)


End file.
